Orenji
by Baka DimDim
Summary: Saat aku memainkan alat musik itu terasa menyenangkan namun saat aku mulai menikmatinya, alat musik itu seolah memusuhiku sehingga aku merasa aku buta nada dalam sekejap dan aku tidak bisa merasakan nada yang aku buat. Berbeda denganku yang dulu. - Bisakah aku seperti dulu?/AU, OOC, No-Baku, No-EYD, Typo(Maybe)/T plus/Rate sewaktu berubah/ Pair terungkap seiring chapter berlanjut.
1. Chapter 1

Di dalam sebuah caffe ber _design_ elegan dengan cat berwarna biru dan lantai berwarna hitam dengan aksen awan berwarna merah. Terdapat banyak meja dengan nomor masing-masing. Dalam Caffe yang dimiliki oleh seorang laki-laki bersurai merah dengan mata beriris berwarna ungu bernama Nagato Uzumaki itu terdapat sebuah panggung berukuran 6x4 meter.

Suasana sangat sunyi menunggu sesuatu terjadi diatas panggung berukuran 6x4 meter itu. Panggung yang berdekorasi dengan karpet merah pada bawahnya lalu nama _caffe_ _'Akatsuki'_ itu sebagai _background_ , 1 _set drum_ yang berada didekat _background_ , _stand_ gitar dan _bass_ yang berada disebelah kiri dan kanan panggung, sebuah _grand piano_ di sebelah kiri panggung, sebuah _keyboard_ berserta _stand_ nya disebelah kanan panggung, _stand microphone_ berada ditengah panggung dan _speaker_ berada didepan serta disetiap sudut panggung yang terhubung dengan _sound system_ yang berada 2 meter dari panggung.

Di atas panggung itu terdapat sepasang manusia. Seorang gadis berparas cantik dengan _dress one-piece_ selutut berwarna merah dipadukan dengan sepatu _heels_ berwarna merah. Gadis itu bersurai sewarna dengan warna bunga musim semi, surai pendek sewarna bunga cantik yang hanya bermekaran pada musim semi. Bunga sakura. Gadis itu memegang sebuah _microphone_ ditangan kanannya. Gadis yang bernama sesuai dengan surainya. Sakura Haruno.

Disebelah gadis itu ada seorang laki-laki bersurai pirang dengan model acak-acakan. Laki-laki dengan kemeja biru, celana jeans hitam yang dipadukan dengan sepatu putih bertali. Mata beriris bagai batu _sapphire_ itu menatap jejeran meja-meja berisi pengunjung caffe itu dengan senyum khas terpatri diwajahnya. Dipangkuannya terdapat sebuah gitar akustik produkan dari dalam negeri sakura berwarna _black-metallic._

 ** _Point of view._**

 _Aku sedikit merapikan surai pirangku yang acak-acakan dengan tangan kiriku. Melihat kedepan ada banyak pengunjung caffe dimana aku berkerja sambilan sejak 6 bulan lalu disetiap jum'at malam dan sabtu malam dari jam 7 sampai dengan jam 9 malam yang tengah melihat kearah panggung dimana aku dan seorang gadis cantik disebelahku berada seolah menunggu pertunjukan yang mereka nantikan._

 _Aku Naruto Uzumaki, 17 tahun, kelas 2 koukou di Konoha Gakuen. Aku yang sekarang ini adalah seorang gitaris dari sebuah band indie bernama Orenji yang cukup terkenal dikota Tokyo ini… Tunggu! Maksud dari kata 'yang sekarang?' Ya, sebelumnya aku bukanlah seorang gitaris dan aku tidak suka membahas lebih lanjut._

 _Band Orenji terbentuk setahun lalu. Orenji beranggotakan 5 orang pelajar dari Konoha Gakuen yang secara kebetulannya kami satu angkatan, 5 orang itu adalah Sakura Haruno sebagai lead-vocal, diriku sebagai lead-guitar serta backing-vocal, Sasuke Uchiha sebagai rhythm-guitar serta backing vocal-sepertiku, Rock Lee sebagai drummer juga sebagai backing-vocal dan member baru band kami bernama Fuuma Sasame sebagai Bassist serta backing-vocal menggantikan sahabatku yang telah mendahului._

 _Sedikit membahas masa lalu, sebelumnya aku adalah seorang pianis pada saat usiaku 11 tahun, saat seusia itu aku berhasil menjuarai 3 ajang musik klasik bergengsi dalam 1 tahun dan pergi menuju Eropa untuk mengikuti ajang internasional namun aku terpaksa didiskualifikasi. Ada sesuatu yang terjadi padaku saat bermain piano namun aku memilih melarikan diri daripada aku menyentuh piano yang memiliki kenangan buruk denganku dan kini aku beralih menjadi seorang gitaris dengan menekuninya selama 6 tahun ini. Aku menyukai musik karena aku sangat mencintai kedua orang tuaku yang juga menyukai musik, dari musik akupun bisa merasakan kebahagiaan yang orang tuaku rasakan dalam bermusik. Ingin kembali menjadi pianis namun aku tak bisa melakukannya, itu terasa sangat sulit...  
_

 _Bisa dibilang aku adalah anak laki-laki yang memiliki banyak uang di Tokyo. Uang dari asuransi kedua orang tuaku yang meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat. Ayahku adalah seorang General Manager disebuah perusahaan swasta besar dikota ini, lalu Ibuku adalah seorang guru dari sebuah sekolah musik klasik ditempat les musik. Itu adalah profesi mereka sebelum mereka pergi menuju surga 6 tahun lalu._

 _Aku yang sebatang kara hanya tinggal berdua dengan saudaraku Ino Yamanaka yang seumuran denganku, entah itu bisa disebut saudara atau tidak karena selain marga kami berbeda, silsilah kami dalam keluarga juga mungkin tidak bisa disebut keluarga namun aku sudah menganggap Ino sebagai keluarga. Meski harus aku akui bahwa Ino memang cucu dari adik sepupu nenek dari mendiang ayahku. Cukup rumit kan?_

 _Pertanyaan kenpa Ino bisa tinggal bersamaku? Karena Ino juga sebatang kara sepertiku. Kedua orang tua Ino meninggal dikecelakaan yang sama dengan kecelakaan kedua orang tuaku dan aku sudah mengenal Ino sejak kecil ditambah ayah Ino adalah teman ayahku. Ino dan aku sudah tidak memiliki saudara bahkan saudara jauh sekalipun, mungkin ada beberapa orang yang memiliki marga yang sama dengan margaku dan Ino namun mereka hanya orang-orang dari marga yang sama tanpa bersisilah keluarga yang mengalir dari darah keluarga jadi aku yang saat itu juga merasakan apa yang Ino rasakan akupun memintanya untuk bersamaku menjadi keluarga tanpa tahu siapa kakak dan adik meski aku tahu Ino lebih tua 17 hari dariku._

"Naruto!"

 _Terdengar suara lirih namun dengan intonasi yang tajam sukses menghentikanku dari acara mengingat siapa diriku ini. Mengalihkan pandangan mataku pada sumber suara, aku melihat sepasang mata beriris emerald itu menatapku tajam. Aku hanya memberikan sebuah senyum lebar yang menjadi ciri khasku lalu fokus pada gitar dipangkuanku._

 _Jemari tangan kananku memetik senar gitarku dengan lembut untuk mengetes suara dari gitarku pada sound system, merasa sudah cukup akupun mengarahkan pandanganku pada gadis yang tidak jauh dariku memberi sebuah anggukan sebagai tanda bahwa sudah siap dan kupetikan kembali gitarku sebagai intro untuk menyambut suara vocal dari penyanyi caffe dimana aku berkerja sambilan ini, mungkin ada pertanyaan kenapa aku berkerja sambilan sedangkan uang asuransi dari meninggalnya ayah dan ibuku cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhanku dan Ino sampai tua bahkan sampai memiliki cucu? Jawabannya adalah aku hanya ingin bersenang-senang dengan bermusik dan hasil dari kerja sambilan ini biasanya aku habiskan untuk mentraktir anak-anak kecil disebuah panti asuhan yang tidak jauh dari rumahku._

 _._

 ** _Mimi wo sumaseba ima demo kikoeru_**

 _(Aku masih bisa mendengarnya.)_

 _._

 _Terdengar suara merdu dari seorang gadis bersurai sewarna bunga sakura itu. Lagu berjudul Orenji yang dipopulerkan oleh 7!(Seven Oops) yang juga sebagai Original Sound Track dari sebuah anime yang cukup populer._

 _._

 ** _Kimi no koe orenji-iro ni somaru machi no naka_**

 _(Mendengar suaramu diantara senja dikota ini.)_

 _._

 _Terus memetikan senar gitar ini mengiringi penyanyi yang juga merupakan sahabatku sejak shougakkou atau lebih tepatnya saat kelas 1 sekolah dasar. Suasana sangat sunyi dicaffe ini. Lantunan lagu ini seakan menghipnotis semua orang dicaffe ini bahkan sampai bagian bridge dari lagu ini pun suasana masih sama._

 _._

 ** _Kimi ga inai to hontou ni taikutsu da ne_**

 _(Jika kau tak ada dis_ _ini_ _sangat_ _lah_ _membosankan.)_

 _._

 ** _Samishii to ieba warawarete shimau kedo_**

 _(Namun saat kukatakan aku kesepian, kau hanya tersenyum kepadaku_ _._ _)_

 _._

 ** _Nokosareta mono nando mo tashikameru yo_**

 _(Aku hanya terus memastikan hal-hal yang_ _tersisa_ _.)_

 _._

 ** _Kieru koto naku kagayaiteiru_**

 _(Sesuatu yang terus bergemerlap_ _dengan_ _hebatnya tanpa_ _memudar_ _.)_

 _._

 _Kulihat sahabatku menarik nafas menuju reff lagu ini untuk mencapai akhir dari lagu ini. Lagu yang mengingatkan sahabatku pada seseorang yang spesial juga seseorang yang merupakan sahabatku yang telah mendahului kami. Seseorang yang juga pendiri dari band yang aku banggakan. Dia adalah Hyuga Neji yang juga merupakan kekasih Sakura._

 _Kau pasti merindukannya, Sakura. Akupun demikian. Meski dia menyebalkan._

 _._

 ** _Kitto futari wa ano hi no mama mujaki na kodomo no mama_**

 _(Aku yakin kita akan seperti hari dimana kita seperti anak-anak yang polos._ _)_

 _._

 ** _Meguru kisetsu wo kakenukete iku sorezore no ashita wo mite_**

 _(_ _Berlari melalui musim yang terus berganti, melihat tiap-tiap dari hari esok_ _.)_

 _._

 ** _Point of view. End._**

 ** _.._**

 ** _Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _Story: Baka DimDim_**

 _ **Inspired: Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso**_

 ** _._**

 ** _Orenji_**

 ** _Rate: T+_**

 ** _Warning: Alternative Universe, OOC, No-Baku, No-EYD, Rate sewaktu berubah, Typo(Maybe), Violence_**

 ** _~Don't Like, Don't Read~_**

 ** _.._**

Terdengar suara tepuk tangan dan pujian yang dilontarkan pengunjung caffe. Naruto dan Sakura memberikan senyuman pada mereka, bangkit dari tempat duduk dan sedikit membungkuk hormat pada mereka lalu turun dari panggung untuk menikmati makan malam bersama pegawai caffe disini setelah memainkan lagu terakhir mereka untuk hari ini.

Naruto berjalan beriringan dengan Sakura menuju pantry yang digunakan oleh pegawai caffe. Berjalan santai dan ada beberapa pegawai caffe yang menyapa karena mereka sudah mengenal Naruto dan Sakura sejak 6 bulan lalu, sejak Naruto dan Sakura mulai menjadi pengisi panggung di caffe itu.

Naruto mengeluarkan ponsel pintarnya menghubungi seseorang.

"Ino, kau sudah makan malam?"

"…"

"Kau ingin makan apa? Aku akan malam dulu sebelum pulang."

"…"

"Hm. _Sukiyaki_? Apa bahan makanan dirumah sudah habis sehingga kau belum makan? Ha'I, ha'I, aku akan belanja."

"…"

"Hm. Kirimkan email daftar belanjaannya, aku akan belanja bahan makanan sekalian membelikan titipanmu. _Ja._ "

Hening.

Naruto seolah mengerti apa yang terjadi pada Sakura. Tentunya ia tahu lagu terakhir yang dinyanyikan Sakura adalah lagu favorit mendiang Neji. Naruto berinisiatif untuk mengajak Sakura mengobrol saat berjalan menuju pantry di caffe itu. "Sakura-chan, ku dengar dari Ino dikelas kalian ada siswi baru. Seperti apa orangnya?"

"Hm. Dia bernama Hyuga Hinata... siswi pindahan itu sepupu Neji- _kun_ berbeda dengan Neji- _kun_ yang pendiam dia cenderung berisik tetapi menyenangkan."

Salah. Naruto salah mencari topik obrolan. Bermaksud mengalihkan _mood_ Sakura dari saat menyanyikan lagu yang habis dinyanyikannya.

Sesampainya dipantry mereka disambut beberapa pegawai caffe yang sedang beristirahat untuk makan malam.

"Naruto, Sakura. Ayo kita makan bersama." Ucap seorang pegawai perempuan yang terlihat beberapa tahun lebih tua dari Naruto dan Sakura yang muncul dari belakang mereka.

"Shizune- _nee_ , hari ini menunya apa?" Tanya Naruto dengan semangat pada seorang perempuan bersurai hitam pendek berpakaian _maid_ yang dipanggil Shizune- _nee_ olehnya.

"Hari ini menunya _teriyaki, ebi_ dan _salad_. Aku sudah memasaknya dengan tepat dan rasanya yang paling enak dari buatan orang lain." Ucap Shizune sambil menunjuk dirinya dengan ibu jarinya dengan bangga.

"Tentunya tidak bisa mengalahkan ramen Ichiraku, Shizune- _nee_." Ucap Naruto sambil memberi senyum khasnya.

"Maniak ramen. Kau tidak akan bisa melakukan _tapping_ dengan benar bila otakmu hanya diasup ramen." Ucap Sakura sambil berjalan menuju meja makan yang berada dipantry.

"Tapi sayang sekali Sakura- _chan_. Tanpa atau dengan ramen aku sudah bisa melakukannya." Ucap Naruto sombong lalu menyusul Sakura.

Naruto berhenti lalu berbalik menghadap Shizune. "Ayo, kita makan bersama, Shizune- _nee_."

Shizune hanya tersenyum melihat interaksi sedari tadi melihat interaksi akrab Naruto dan Sakura.

"Kalian kenapa tidak menjadi sepasang kekasih kalau kalian bisa seakrab ini?" Sambil berjalan menuju meja makan menyusul Sakura dan Naruto.

"Aku sudah menolaknya sebelum ia menyatakan cinta padaku, Shizune- _nee_." Sakura menjawab sambil menyerahkan semangkuk nasi pada Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto hanya nyengir tidak jelas dengan bulir keringat didahinya begitupun Shizune.

 _'_ _Jika memang terjadi pasti yang ditolak lebih memilih menjadi homoseksual karena trauma.'_ Batin Shizune.

Mereka makan malam sambil berbincang mengenai pelajaran, musik, kriteria pasangan idaman dan hingga akhirnya…

"Naruto, aku pernah mendengar namamu sebagai pianis berbakat termuda yang menjuarai 3 ajang pianis dalam setahun dan setelah kucari tahu ternyata itu benar dirimu. Kenapa kau tidak menjadi pianis atau _keyboardist_ dibandmu?" Shizune bertanya sedangkan yang ditanya langsung berhenti menyuap makanannya.

"Entahlah, saat aku bermain awalnya terasa menyenangkan namun saat aku mulai menikmati suara piano itu seolah aku merasa piano itu memusuhiku sehingga aku merasa aku buta nada dalam sekejap dan aku tidak bisa merasakan dentingan nada yang aku buat. Hanya nada yang aku buat itu tidak berlaku pada dentingan piano yang dilakukan orang lain." Jawab Naruto dengan santainya seolah tak peduli.

Sakura melihat kearah Naruto dengan pandangan sendu. Ia lebih memilih mendengarkan, ia tentu ingin bertanya demikian seperti yang Shizune tanyakan namun ia tidak ingin melangkah untuk bertanya. Ia merasa ia akan dijauhi Naruto bila ia bertanya-tanya sesuatu yang dihindari Naruto karena ia tahu meski Naruto memiliki karakter yang hangat namun Naruto bukan orang yang memiliki rasa segan pada siapapun yang mencoba mengusik, mungkin Naruto bisa ditaklukkan oleh orang yang sangat dekat dengannya dan Sakura merasa ia belum berada diposisi itu meski ia adalah sahabat perempuan yang paling dekat dengannya. Ia ingin mendengar Naruto bermain piano kembali seperti dulu. Saat Naruto bermain piano, Naruto terlihat sangat keren dimatanya namun laki-laki itu memilih untuk tidak menyentuh kembali tiap tuts piano yang dulu sering Naruto tekan dengan jemarinya saat masih sekolah dasar disekolahnya dulu.

Sejujurnya Sakura merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dari sifat Naruto. Naruto dimatanya terlihat tertekan saat mendentingkan sebuah tuts piano setelah kepulangannya dari Eropa untuk perlombaan tahap internasional pertamanya atau mungkin saat Naruto kehilangan kedua orang tuanya lalu tak lama Naruto mulai belajar untuk bermain gitar.

"Kau tidak ingin kembali menjadi pianis?" Tanya Shizune masih penasaran.

"Tidak." Ucap Naruto santai sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali memasukkan sesuap makan malamnya kedalam mulutnya.

 _'_ _Kau menahan emosimu Naruto. Sebenarnya kau menginginkannya kan?'_ Batin Sakura.

"Pasti kau akan sangat digemari banyak gadis bila kembali menjadi pianis, Naruto." Ucap Shizune kembali.

"Shizune- _nee_ tolong jangan mengusik tentang masa laluku sebagai pianis." Ucap Naruto dengan tenang menjawab pertanyaan Shizune.

 _'_ _Keluar juga sifat emosionalnya.'_ Batin Sakura.

"Sudahlah Shizune- _nee_. Menjadi gitaris sudah membuat Naruto digilai banyak gadis disekolah dan _fans_ nya yang berada disekolah lain. Ngomong-ngomong bisa emailkan resep _teriyaki_ ini?" Ucap Sakura mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Sakura berhasil mengalihkan pembicaraan mengenai Naruto yang dulunya adalah seorang pianis. Makan malam terus berlanjut dengan obrolan mengenai masakan antara Sakura dan Shizune. Hingga makan malam mereka pun berakhir.

Sepulang dari caffe Naruto selalu mengantar Sakura pulang karena ia selalu diberitahu oleh mendiang ayahnya kalau sudah besar tidak boleh membiarkan perempuan diluar rumah sendirian pada malam hari.

Berjalan sambil menyangkutkan _hard case_ gitarnya pada bahu kanannya. Berjalan dengan obrolan ringan dan sesekali menertawakan kejadian lucu disepanjang jalan menuju rumah Sakura. Suasana masih ramai karena malam ini malam minggu, hingga sampai pada rumah Sakura yang berjarak 5 blok dari rumahnya.

" _Arigato,_ Naruto." Ucap Sakura yang hanya dibalas dengan senyum dan sebuah anggukan oleh Naruto.

" _Ja mata ashita,_ Naruto _._ "

" _Ja mata ashita._ "

Balas Naruto lalu berbalik menuju mini market untuk membeli _Sukiyaki_ titipan Ino. Mengeluarkan sebungkus rokok _American brended_ berinisial M berwarna putih dan pematiknya dari saku celana kemudian mengambil sebatang rokok lalu mematiknya, menghisap rokok untuk menemaninya berjalan menuju mini market. Sesampainya dimini _market_ Naruto segera membeli makanan untuk Ino dan bahan makanan karena bahan makanan dirumah sudah mulai habis.

Setelah belanja Naruto segera berjalan menuju rumahnya. Entah mengapa ia merasa jalanan begitu sepi. Seperti sebelumnya, ia kembali merokok untuk menemaninya berjalan kemudian ia melihat jam tangannya.

"Hah? 9.50 _pm_. Biasanya jam segini masih ramai sepasang kekasih dimana sang pria mengantarkan pulang wanitanya." Gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri. Berjalan dengan santai dengan tali _hard case_ gitarnya dibahu kanan dan belanjaannya ia bawa dengan tangan kirinya, menghisap rokoknya dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

"TOLONG!"

Naruto seketika berhenti karena mendengar sebuah suara perempuan meminta tolong. Namun ia tidak mendengar lagi suara itu. Mengalihkan pandangannya hingga sebuah gang yang gelap menjadi atensinya. Segera saja Naruto berjalan cepat menuju gang itu. Terlihat remang dengan pecahayaan yang minim dari lampu jalanan yang berada dibelakangnya yang bercampur dengan cahaya bulan yang bersinar terang.

Naruto melihat 3 orang laki-laki dengan seorang gadis bersurai _indigo_ dengan _dress one-piece_ semata kaki berwarna biru dan barang-barang yang sepertinya belanjaan yang berserakan tidak jauh dari keempat orang didepannya, disana 2 laki-laki memegang tangan kiri dan kanan gadis itu dan 1 laki-laki menutup mulut gadis itu. Laki-laki yang terlihat seperti berandal namun sepertinya memang berandal karena adanya tindikan dibibir, hidung dan telinga. Ketiga laki-laki itu meliki warna surai yang sama hitam dengan model _mohawk_ dan dengan warna kaos yang sama pula terlihat sepertinya berandal-berandal itu tidak terpaut umur jauh darinya.

"Apa aku mengganggu?" Naruto berucap datar tanpa intonasi berlebih namun masih bisa didengar oleh orang-orang didepannya.

"Ya, kau mengganggu jadi pergilah!" Ucap seorang laki-laki yang terlihat seperti sedang mabuk sambil mengibaskan tangannya mengusir.

"Aku akan pergi kalau aku mendengar kesediaan gadis itu untuk bersama kalian." Naruto menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding dari gang yang bercahaya remang itu.

Gadis itu menolehkan wajahnya ke kanan tepatnya kearah Naruto dengan cepat hingga dekapan tangan laki-laki yang sebelumnya mendekap mulutnya terlepas.

" _Hemmm!_ TOLONG!"

 ** _Plak_**

Laki-laki yang mendekap mulut gadis itu menampar pipi kanan gadis itu. Naruto menghisap rokoknya lalu membuang rokok yang masih cukup panjang melempar puntungan rokok itu pada tong sampah yang terbuat dari bahan besi.

Naruto menghembuskan asap rokoknya.

"Aku mulai tidak suka. Boleh ia kuantar pulang sekarang?" Setelah mengucapkan pertanyaan bodoh Naruto tersenyum namun lebih terlihat seperti seringai.

Naruto bangkit dari bersandarnya. Setelah meletakan belanjaannya dijalanan begitu juga _hard case_ gitar dibahu kanannya ia letakan dijalanan.

 _'_ _Tidak baik alat musik kugunakan sebagai senjata.'_ Batin Naruto.

"Cih! Berlagak seperti pahlawan. Tahan perempuan ini." Ucap laki-laki yang sebelumnya mendekap mulu gadis didekatnya pada 2 temannya lalu berjalan menuju Naruto. Terlihat kedua berandal yang memgangi tangan gadis itu mengangguk lalu salah satunya menutup mulut dari gadis itu dengan telapak tangannya.

" _Hemmp… Hemmp!"_

Naruto berjalan santai sambil tersenyum atau mungkin menyeringai. Laki-laki berandal yang sebelumnya berjalan kini berlari kearah Naruto lalu mengantarkan sebuah pukulan kearah wajah Naruto.

" _Baka."_ Ucap Naruto pelan lalu menghindar kearah kanan lalu menghadap berandal itu kemudian menarik rambut dari berandal yang mencoba menyerangnya lalu…

 ** _Buak_**

Naruto membenturkan kepala berandal itu ke dinding yang berada didepannya…

 ** _Buak_**

Kembali membenturkan…

 ** _Buak_**

Naruto mearik rambut berndal yang ia cengkram keatas lalu melihat kearah berndal itu.

"Hei, kau pingsan dengan 3 benturan seperti itu?" Ucap Naruto pada berandal yang sudah tak sadarkan diri. Melepas cengkramannya pada rambut berandal yang kepalanya ia benturkan ke dinding gang hingga berandal yang tak sadarkan diri itu terjatuh dengan dahi yang membentur jalanan terlebih dahulu.

 ** _Blush._** Gadis itu merona melihat aksi keren Naruto yang terlihat seperti difilm _action romance_ dimana seorang pria menyelamatkan wanita yang dicintainya.

Tercengan. Kedua berandal yang memegangi gadis itu tercengang melihat temannya dikalahkan dengan mudah.

"Maki!" Ucap salah satu berandal yang memegangi tangan kiri dari gadis itu.

"Shi! Maki itu tidak bisa berkelahi jadi wajar dia kalah." Ucap berandal yang memegangi tangan kanan gadis itu lalu melepasnya kemudian berjalan kearah Naruto.

"Mau bernasib sama dengan yang itu?" Tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk berandal dibelakangnya dengan ibu jari tangan kirinya.

"Majulah." Ucap berandal itu lalu memasng kuda-kuda bertarung. Naruto berjalan dengan santai, saat sudah merupakan jarak pukul Naruto tidak memukul tetapi menunggu berandal didepannya untuk melancarkan serangan.

Berandal didepannya melakukan serangan, mencoba memukul wajah Naruto dengan tangan kirinya yang berhasil dibaca oleh Naruto. Naruto menagkap pergelangan tangan kiri berandal itu dengan tangan kanan lalu memutarnya searah jarum jam hingga berandal itu berputar membelakangi Naruto.

 ** _Buak_**

Naruto membenturkan dahi berandal itu ke dinding yang sama dengan tangan kiri yang mencengkram rambut berandal itu dari belakang.

"Kau tahu. Aku juga bisa disebut berandal bila berlaku seperti yang sedang kulakukan ini, tatapi aku tidak menjijikan seperti kalian."

 ** _Buak_**

Kembali membenturkan kepala berandal itu ke dinding.

 ** _Buak_**

Lagi Naruto membenturkannya. Merasa tidak puas…

 ** _Buak_**

Naruto kembali membenturkannya hingga darah mengalir dari dahi berandal yang telah ia benturkan ke dinding. Naruto memutar berandal itu menghadapnya…

 ** _Bugh_**

Naruto meninju sudut bibir dari berandal hingga berandal itu terdorong ke belakang dan mereingis kesakitan.

 _'_ _Keren tapi… kejam, itu pasti sakit, kasian berandal itu.'_ Batin gadis bersurai _indigo_ itu.

Naruto tersenyum pada berandal terakhir yang memegang kedua pergelangan tangan gadis bersurai _indigo_ itu dari belakang.

"Mau bernasib sama atau mau pergi dari sini sekarang?" Mendengar ucapan Naruto yang terdengar dingin membuat nyali berandal itu menciut lalu mendorong gadis itu kearah Naruto lalu berlari menjauh.

 ** _Hug_**

Naruto reflek memeluk gadis yang kehilangan keseimbangan akibat dorongan dari berandal yang melarikan diri.

"Dimana rumahmu?" Tanya Naruto masih dengan posisi yang sama.

 ** _Deg._** Adegan yang sering terjadi disebuah drama roman picisan terjadi. Gadis itu sedikit menengok ke atas dan ia dapat melihat sepasang _sapphire_ yang seolah bersinar dalam kegelapan. Sadar dengan posisi romantis dengan laki-laki yang menolongnya membuat jantungnya berdebar. Segera saja gadis itu melepas pelukan yang terjadi akibat dorongan seorang berandal yang melarikan diri.

 _'_ _Dia… Aku tidak merasa asing.'_ Batin gadis itu heran.

 _'_ _Mata itu. Neji?'_ Batin Naruto setelah ia melihat sepasang mata yang beriris _amethyst_ seperti mendiang sahabatnya.

" _A-arigato. Hontou ni arigato._ Kalau kau tidak ada… aku... aku... _Huaaaaa!_ " Gadis itu berterimakasih lalu menangis membuat seolah Naruto yang menjadi penyebabnya.

"Hei. Hei. Kau membuatku terlihat seperti orang jahat." Ucap Naruto panik sambil mengibaskan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Hei. Hei. Jangan mengangis. Dimana rumahmu?" Ucap Naruto masih panik karena gadis didepannya belum berhenti menangis.

 _"_ _Huaaaa!_ Rumahku didekat perempatan itu." Gadis itu berucap masih dengan menagis lalu menunjuk sebuah perempatan.

 _'_ _Kearah rumah Neji?'_ Batin Naruto. Ia tahu bahwa dekat perempatanlah tempat tinggal sahabatnya yang telah tiada tinggal.

"Aku akan mengantarmu. Tunggu sebentar aku ingin mengambil barang-barangku. Dan berhentilah menangis. Kau membuatku terlihat jahat- _ttebayo_ " Naruto berucap cepat hingga aksen anehnya keluar tanpa ia sadari. Naruto berbalik kearah barang-barangnya yang ia letakan sebelumnya. Saat sedang mengambil barang-barangnya, berandal yang pertama ia jatuhkan bangkit lalu berlari menyerangnya.

"AWAS!" Teriak gadis itu memperingat Naruto.

Naruto sadar bahwa berandal itu menyerangnya. Dengan kaki telapak kaki kanannya…

 ** _Bugh_**

Naruto menendang dada dari berandal itu hingga berandal itu terjatuh sambil memegangi dadanya.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kalian jadi berandal pembela yang benar. Itu lebih baik. Selama ini aku tidak pernah mendengar berandal yang menolong orang yang lemah secara nyata kecuali didrama dan dianime." Ucap Naruto sambil berjalan kearah gadis yang ia tolong dengan _hard case_ dibahu kanan dan tangan kiri yang menentang belanjaan.

Naruto melihat gadis itu mengambil barang-barang yang berserakan dengan terlihat panik.

"Belanjaanku! Belanjaanku! Belanjaanku yang malang!" Ucap gadis itu.

 _'_ _Dia juga habis belanja sepertiku dan… Sifatnya berubah drastis?!'_ Batin Naruto yang awalnya merasa gadis itu adalah gadis cengeng namun berubah menjadi seperti gadis yang penuh semangat.

"Berjalanlah duluan. Aku akan memperhatikanmu dari belakang memastikan kau tidak apa-apa."

Mendengar ucapan Naruto. Gadis itu mengangguk semangat dan tersenyum lebar lalu berjalan berbalik menuju rumah gadis itu yang tidak jauh dari lokasi ia berada seperti kata gadis itu sebelumnya.

 _'_ _Gadis itu sebelumnya cengeng lalu sekarang ceria?'_

Berjalan dengan keheningan. Naruto terus memperhatikan gadis yang telah ia tolong. Ia merasa nyeri pada kepalan tangan kirinya.

 _'_ _Pukulanku sedikit meleset hingga terkena gigi berandal itu, jadi terluka begini. Pasti saat latihan Sakura-chan marah padaku.'_ Batin Naruto sedikit menyesal ia melihat pada kepalan tangan kirinya yang terdapat sebuah luka dengan sedikit darah.

" _Ano_ , apa kau terluka? _Etto…_ " Ucap gadis itu setelah berbalik untuk melihat laki-laki yang menolongnya. Mereka berhenti didepan sebuah rumah besar bergaya tradisional Jepang yang kental namun terlihat elegan.

Naruto memperhatikan gadis didepannya dengan intens membuat gadis itu gugup.

 _'_ _Parasnya benar-benar, mirip Neji. Tapi sifatnya berbalik.'_ Batin Naruto. Naruto tersenyum pada gadis yang ia tolong.

"Hei apa yang kau lihat?! Kenapa kau melihatku seperti… Heh?! MESUM!" Gadis itu berucap lalu menutupi dadanya dengan menyilangkan tangannya didepan dadanya.

"Heh?! _Nani?!_ " Naruto terkejut dengan ucapan gadis yang ia tolong.

"Siapa namamu?" Ucap gadis itu cepat sebelum Naruto menyangkal karena memperhatikan gadis itu.

Terliihat Naruto menghela nafasnya dengan berat setelah dituduh mesum.

Ia memberikan seulas senyum pada gadis itu.

"Kau akan mengenalku disekolah. _Ja mata ashita."_ Ucap Naruto lalu berbalik menjauh menuju rumahnya.

"Heh?! Disekolah? Kita satu sekolah?!" Gadis itu terkejut namun pertanyaannya tidak jawab oleh Naruto.

"Hei!" Panggil gadis itu. Naruto tetap berjalan cepat kearah rumahnya. Ia takut sesampainya dirumah ia menemukan mayat Ino yang mati kelaparan.

 _'_ _Ino pasti kelaparan. Bisa gawat kalau ia mati kelaparan. Aku tidak ingin masuk kedalam berita pagi hari atau masuk koran dengan citra yang aneh karena meninggalnya seseorang dirumahku karena kelaparan.'_ Batinnya ngaco.

Berjalan cepat melewati tempat ia melawan berandal-berandal sebelumnya namun sudah tidak ada berndal yang tergeletak. Kembali berjalan cepat hingga ia berada disebuah rumah yang cukup besar terdapat seunit mobil _Honda Jazz_ putih yang terawat meski kenyataannya mobil itu tidak pernah berjalan sejak 6 tahun silam, bukan karena Naruto tidak bisa mengendarainya tetapi ia hanya malas menggendarainya lalu ada seunit _motor sport_ biru bercilinder 600cc hadiah ulang tahun dari walinya, seunit _motor sport_ yang hampir tidak pernah melaju dijalanan, hadiah dari walinya yang merupakan seorang pria yang dimentori oleh mendiang ayahnya saat pria itu kerja praktik diperusahaan tempat ayahnya berkerja untuk tugas kuliah pria itu dimana mendiang ayahnya masih menjadi _General Manager_ disebuah perusahaan swasta _._

" _Tadaima!_ " Ucap Naruto saat memasuki rumah itu.

" _Okaeri!_ " Terdengar suara sahutan dari dalam rumah lalu munculah seorang gadis beriris biru _aquamarine_ dengan surai pirang pucat bermodel _pony-tail_ dengan rambut depannya sedikit menutupi mata kanannya. Gadis itu mengenakan sebuah celana pendek 10 cm diatas lutut berwarna hitam dan sebuah kaos berlengan pendek berwarna oranye dengan aksen hijau disekitar bahunya.

"Naruto- _kun_ , aku kelaparan!" Ucapnya mendaramatisir dengan air mata menggenang dipelupuk matanya.

Seketika Naruto tersenyum kikuk melihat aksi drama dari Ino.

"Kau kenapa tidak masak, Ino?" Naruto hanya mampu bertanya demikian. Kalau ia lapar kenapa tidak memasak lalu makan. Simpel.

"Tadi saat aku pulang dari les _violin_ aku bertujuan untuk diet dan sesampainya dirumah aku masih memutuskan untuk diet lalu kau menghubungiku dan bertanya aku sudah makan atau belum itu membuatku lapar. Kau tahu, jadi mana pesananku?" Ucap Ino menggebu-gebu sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum melihat Ino yang manja seperti ini. Terkadang ia sendiri heran dengan Ino. Ada saatnya Ino bersikap seperti kakak dan Naruto bersikap seperti adik lalu ada saatnya Ino bersikap seperti adik dan Naruto bersikap seperti kakak.

"Tidak perlu berdiet, olahragalah. Ini jangan lupa dihangatkan dulu sebelum dimakan, aku ingin mandi."

"Hm. Aku sudah menyiapkan air panas untukmu."

Dengan mata berbinar Ino merima titipannya dan bahan makanan untuk mereka. Naruto meletakan _hard case_ gitarnya dalam sebuah ruangan dekat pintu ia masuk. Membuka pintu lalu terlihat sebuah mini studio yang berisi _full set_ dari alat band. Dalam ruangan itu terdapat sebuah ruangan kaca yang berisikan sebuah _grand piano_ berwarna putih gading. Terliha ada sebuah pintu berwarna biru. Naruto berjalan kearah pintu itu.

Naruto berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya lalu terlihat sebuah altar dengan dua buah foto. Foto dari seorang pria bersurai pirang mirip seperti dirinya dan seorang wanita bersurai merah cantik.

" _Tadaima_. _Tou-san, Kaa-san._ " Ucapnya lirih.

Setelah keluar dari ruangan tempat terdapatnya sebuah altar, Naruto berjalan menuju ruang sebelumnya dan menghampiri sebuah _grand piano_ berwarna putih gading yang terawat. Naruto berjalan lalu mengelus piano itu dengan lembut.

"Sesekali mainkan piano itu, Naruto- _kun._ "

Terdengar suara feminim dari arah belakang Naruto. Tersenyum kecut setelah mendengarnya lalu berbalik menghadap sumber suara.

"Aku sangat ingin tapi aku tidak bisa."

Naruto berucap lalu menunduk. Memejamkan matanya untuk sedikit menenangkan diri namun tiba-tiba ia merasakan sesuatu mendorong dada sebelah kirinya. Membuka matanya perlahan ia melihat kepala Ino yang bersandar pada dadanya.

" _Nii-san-Otouto-san._ Kau tidak sendiri." Suara lirih dari mulut Ino terdengar ditelingan Naruto. Panggilan aneh yang mereka sendiri heran kenapa bisa tidak konsisten seperti itu membuat Naruto tersenyum.

Naruto mengankat tangan kanannya lalu meletakan telapak tangannya pada puncak kelapa Ino dan mengelusnya lembut. "Ya, aku tahu itu. _Nee-chan-Imouto-chan._ Hanya kau yang aku punya. _"_ Dengan lembut Naruto mengucapkan kalimat itu sambil mengelus puncak kepala Ino.

Ino mengangguk mendengar ucapan Naruto. Sesuatu dikepalan tangan kiri Naruto mengalihkan atensi Ino. Dengan tangan kanannya Ino meraih pergelangan tangan kiri Naruto untuk lebih melihat dengan jelas.

"Kau berkelahi?!" Ucap Ino terkejut dengan nada khawatir dengan _aquamarine_ yang menatap _sapphire_ dengan intens meminta penjelasan.

"Aku hanya menolong seorang gadis yang diganggu oleh beberapa berandalan saat berjalan pulang. Tidak perlu khawatir aku masih bisa memegang _neck_ gitar dan memasak makanan kesukaanmu." Ucap Naruto santai sambil memberikan senyum khas dirinya.

"Mandilah. Setelah itu akan aku obati lukanya." Ucap Ino lirih lalu berbalik pergi menuju dapur tempat ia sedang menghangatkan makan malamnya. Sejujurnya Ino ingin marah namun mengurungkan niatnya karena mendengar alasan Naruto.

" _Gomen._ Membuatmu khawatir." Naruto tahu Ino khawatir padanya. Ia juga tahu betapa inginnya Ino agar ia bisa bermain piano kembali.

Banyak usaha yang dilakukan Ino agar Naruto bisa bermain piano kembali. Ino pun mulai mengikuti les _violin_ 5 tahun lalu berharap Naruto mau bermain piano dan menjadi pengiringnya meski itu hanya sekali tetapi Ino berharap Naruto bisa kembali bermain piano untuk seterusnya.

Naruto berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk menyiapkan pakaian dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya.

Setelah membesihkan dirinya ia menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil beberapa buku untuk mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya dan membawanya keruang tengah untuk mengerjakannya. Diruang tengah terlihat Ino yang sedang menyantap makan malamnya sendirian terlihat tidak bernafsu.

"Ino."

Panggil Naruto. Ino hanya bergumam lalu menoleh kearah Naruto. Terlihat Naruto berpakaian kaos hijau bergambar pusaran diperutnya dan celana pendek cokelat selutut. Surai pirang acak-acakannya terlihat sedikit basah. Segera Naruto mendudukan dirinya berseberangan dengan Ino yang sedang makan.

Ino menghentikan makannya lalu berjalan bangkit dari duduknya dengan mengambil sebuah kotak P3K dari lemari diruangan itu. Membuka kotak itu lalu mengeluarkan sebotol alkohol 70%, kapas, perban, plester, dan cairan obat luka.

"Kemarikan tangan kirimu." Ucap Ino yang langsung dituruti Naruto.

Naruto mengulurkan tangan kirinya lalu Ino membasahkan kapas dengan alkohol dan segera membersihkan luka itu agar cepat mengering, terlihat Naruto meringis menahan perih, lalu Ino mengambil kapas lain lalu membungkusnya dengan perban kemudian dibasahi dengan obat luka dan menaruhnya diatas luka dan merekatkannya dengan plester agar tidak terlepas.

" _Gomen_ , merepotkanmu." Ucap Naruto setelah Ino selesai membalut lukanya.

"Tidak geratis!" Ucap Ino ketus. Seolah mengerti maksud Ino, Naruto langsung berpikir keras.

"Hah~ Baiklah, besok kau mau ikut aku ke panti asuhan dekat sini untuk bermain bersama anak-anak kecil disana? Setelah itu aku akan menuruti permintaanmu." Ucap Naruto setelah menghela nafas. Seketika senyum manis terpatri diwajah Ino namun bagi Naruto itu adalah seringai kejam.

"Besok temani aku belanja!" Ucap Ino dengan semangat.

Bagaikan tersambar petir ditengah cuaca cerah Naruto tercengang. Bagaimanapun menemani seorang gadis untuk berbelanja adalah momok terbesar bagi banyak laki-laki. Menemani seorang gadis berbelanja adalah bagai mengikuti lomba berjalan sehat mengeliling negara. Bayangkan mengelilingi negara dengan berjalan kaki. _Author_ nya berlebihan.

 _'_ _Kami-sama berikan kekuatan untukku besok.'_ Batin Naruto.

 **..**

 **TBC**

 **Yang mau review silahkan review, yang mau curhat silahkan curhat dan yang mau** ** _flame_** **karena** ** _pair_** **dific ini tidak jelas(untuk pencinta** ** _pair_** **garis keras) silahkan karena menurut saya tidak seru kalau** ** _pair_** **disini terlihat sejak awal cerita pun juga silahkan dan untuk yang mau flame karena melanggar** ** _guidelines_** **FFN juga silahkan.**

 **Song : Orenji** ** _by_** **7!(Seven Oops) "Ost. Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso (Ending 2)"  
**

 **Untuk translate lirik lagu mungkin ada yang salah karena author tidak mahir untuk menerjemahkannya jadi bila ada yang salah saya akan sangat berterimakasih untuk yang mau mengoreksinya.**

 **Pada fic ini author melanggar** ** _guidelines_** **dari ffn namun karena saya hanya ingin '** ** _membebaskan imajinasi'_** **maka tetap saya langgar meski saya tau kalau ada pelanggaran yang saya lakukan.**

 **Hmmm... lama tidak berjumpa sekalinya berjumpa author membuat 1 fic beberapa hari lalu namun bagi saya itu terasa hambar hingga saya menghapus fic itu dan membuat fic ini. Untuk fic author yang berjudul** ** _'White Heart'_** **saya** ** _discontinued_** **untuk sementara, saya sudah lama buat chapter terusannya namun terasa hambar untuk saya jadi saya tahan untuk dirombak lagi.**

 **Terimakasih sudah mau membaca.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ringing… Ringing… Ringing…**_

 _"_ _Sudah pagi?"_

 _Gumam seorang laki-laki yang terbangun dari tidurnya lalu tangannya meraba-raba nakas dekat ranjang tempatnya tertidur dengan tangan kanannya yang lebih dekat dengan nakas. Meraba masih dengan mata yang terpejam hingga ia berhasil mendapatkan jam weker itu lalu mematikan alarm yang berbunyi itu. Membuka mata kemudian menunjukan sepasang mata biru sebiru batu_ _sapphire_ _itu. Melihat jam weker itu model_ _digital_ _itu._

 _"_ _Jam 8 pagi dan ini hari minggu."_

 _Laki-laki itu bergumam lalu meletakan kembali jam weker itu pada nakas lalu mendudukkan dirinya pada sisi ranjang. Mengusap wajahnya lalu berjalan menuju jendela untuk membuka tirai kamar._

 _Sinar matahari masuk tanpa diundang pada kamar laki-laki itu. Membuka jendela kamar lalu berjalan menuju ranjang untuk merapihkannya kemudian beranjak menuju kamar mandi untuk memulai ritual pagi yang menjadi kebiasaannya untuk kembali memulai harinya. "Aku harus mempersiapkan tubuhku untuk menemani Ino berbelanja."_

 _ **..**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Story: Baka DimDim**_

 _ **Inspired: Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Orenji**_

 _ **Rate: T**_

 _ **Warning: Alternative Universe, OOC, No-Baku, No-EYD, Rate sewaktu berubah, Typo(Maybe), SasukeRTN.(many more)**_

 _ **~Don't Like, Don't Read~**_

 ** _.._**

Disebuah tempat yang sunyi dimana tempat itu merupakan tempat peristirahatan terakhir dalam kedamaiannya, terdapat seorang gadis bersurai musim semi memegang setangkai bunga matahari yang ia genggam didepan dadanya, ia berdiri tepat didepan sebuah pusara bertuliskan nama Hyuga Neji dengan wajah sendu mengingat kenangan yang terjadi antara dirinya dan seseorang bernama Hyuga Neji. Terlihat dipelupuk matanya air mata mulai menggenang siap untuk membuat garis air yang membasahi pipi gadis yang mengenakan sebuah kemeja putih polos dan rok selutut berwarna merah itu.

Gadis itu meletakan setangkai bunga matahari itu lalu memejamkan matanya…

 ** _Sakura's point of view_**

 _Apa kabar, Neji-kun? Otanjoubi omedetou, maaf beberapa hari lalu aku tidak bisa datang dihari ulang tahunmu karena Orenji harus mengisi sebuah acara setelah pulang sekolah dan tugas sekolah yang menumpuk. Apa kau marah padaku?_

 _Jika kau marah padaku datanglah pada mimpiku agar kau bisa memarahiku dan aku bisa memelukmu seperti saat kau memelukku yang sedang menangis. Kau tahu aku ingin sekali melihatmu kembali. Oya, kemarin aku menyanyikan lagu favoritmu yang berjudul Orenji. Saat menyanyikan lagu itu aku sangat merindukanmu. Oya, kau merindukan Naruto? Naruto semakin menutupi dirinya pada masa lalunya. Bodoh 'kan? Tetapi itulah Naruto sahabat kita bagaimanapun dia._

 _Sudah melewati 5 bulan kita menjadi sepasang kekasih dan hampir 4 bulan kau pergi. Oya, aku sudah berkenalan dengan sepupumu yang pernah kau ceritakan. Dia sangat berbeda denganmu ternyata. Kau yang pendiam dan dia yang berisik tapi menyenangkan hihihi. Aku lupa bertanya kenapa ia pindah sekolah saat sekolah akan penghadapi ujian semester._

 _Neji-kun, aku sekarang tengah menangis apa kau tidak ingin memarahiku? Hihihi._

 _Apa kau ingat saat kita berdua kencan singkat sebelum aku menerima perasaanmu?_

 ** _Sakura's point of view. End._**

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Disebuah rumah yang cukup besar milik seorang laki-laki bersurai pirang bernama Naruto Uzumaki. Ditaman rumah itu ada 6 orang remaja 2 perempuan dan 4 laki-laki yang tengah mengobrol dengan ceria. Mereka terlihat tengah bersantai dengan adanya kue-kue yang tersaji diatas sebuah meja bundar beberapa dari mereka tengah berbincang seperti laki-laki bersurai panjang berwarna coklat dengan kaos putih polos dan celana jeans biru bernama Neji Hyuga yang tengah berbincang dengan laki-laki bersurai hitam mengkilat berbentuk mangkuk seperti model rambut ala boyband korea berkaos hijau dan celana jeans pendek selutu bernama Rock Lee bersama dengan seorang gadis bersurai musim semi berkaos merah dan jeans biru selutut bernama Sakura Haruno dan laki-laki bersurai pirang terang dengan kaos hijau dan celana pendek cokelat yang menyimak perbincangan yang merupakan sang tuan rumah Naruto Uzumaki lalu terlihat seorang laki-laki bersurai raven dengan paras rupawan berkaos putih dibalut dengan kemeja hitam tak terkancing dan jeans hitam tengah memberikan bunga pada seorang gadis bersurai pirang pucat dipony-tail berkaos kuning dan celana pendek berwarna hitam selutut._

 _"Ino, terimalah bunga ini dan juga perasaan Sasuke Uchiha yang tampan ini." Ucapnya sambil menyodorkan setangkai bunga mawar pada gadis bernama Ino itu._

 _Gadis bernama Ino itu hanya menatap laki-laki bernama Sasuke Uchiha dengan bosan, pasalnya ini bukan pertamakali laki-laki itu memberikan bunga padanya._

 _Laki-laki bersurai pirang terang yang juga sang tuan rumah menatap tajam aksi laki-laki bernama Sasuke Uchiha. "Hei playboy! Jangan menjadikan saudaraku pelarian perasaanmu yang bertepuk sebelah tangan! Aku tahu Ino memiliki warna rambut yang sama dengan gadis pirang pucat yang menolakmu!"_

 _"Sister complex." Cibir Sasuke pada tuan rumah._

 _"Nani?!" Pekik laki-laki yang disebut sister complex itu._

 _Mendengar ucapan Naruto dan cibiran Sasuke pada Naruto membuat Ino terkikik pasalnya ia juga tahu bahwa perasaan laki-laki yang tengah menyodorkan bunga padanya mengalami cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan dan sikap Naruto yang mulai dipertanyakan apakah Naruto mengidap 'siscom' meski mereka sebenarnya bukan sauadra. Ino menerima bunga itu yang menimbulkan sebuah pekikan tak percaya dari laki-laki bersurai pirang terang disana. "Tidak! Aku tidak percaya akan seperti ini!"_

 _"Aku menerima bunga ini karena aku memang suka bunga dan aku… tidak menerima perasaanmu karena aku tidak mau menjadi pelarian cintamu Sasuke. Hihihih" Ucap Ino setelah menerima bunga yang diberikan Sasuke padanya juga menolak perasaannya. Membuat orang-orang yang melihat aksi penolakan Ino pada Sasuke tertawa terutama laki-laki bernama Naruto yang tertawa sambil terpingkal-pingkal melihat aksi 'Pemberi Harapan Palsu' oleh Ino pada Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri hanya bisa ikut tertawa sebagai acara penghibur diri._

 _Setelah tertawa laki-laki bernama Sasuke itu melihat kearah langit yang terlihat berwarna oranye pertanda akan menjelang malam. "Setelah aku ditolak sebaikanya aku pulang karena sudah janji akan pulang sebelum gelap."_

 _"Baiklah, memang sepertinya sudah waktunya pulang."_

 _Disambung oleh Lee dan yang lainnya hanya mengangguk. Mereka mulai membereskan barang-barang berantakan yang mereka timbulkan, setelah dengan itu mereka berjalan menuju pintu depan._

 _"Kami pulang, Naruto-kun! Ino-san!" Ucap Lee sambil mengacungkan ibu jari semangat pada Naruto dan Ino._

 _"Ya, besok kita bahas lagi project lagu kita." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum khas dirinya._

 _Naruto dan Ino hanya melihat kepergian teman-teman mereka yang mulai berpisah saat ada persimpangan. Mereka melihat Neji yang ingin mengantar Sakura terlebih dahulu lalu Sasuke yang pulang bersama Lee._

 _"Jadi terasa sepi ya?" Tanya Ino sambil menatap Naruto._

 _"Iya, bila ada mereka sangat menyenangkan." Balas Naruto masih menatap kearah teman-tamannya._

 _"Baiklah, mau makan ramen? Aku sedang ingin makan ramen. Aku akan memasaknya untukmu." Ucapnya menawarkan makan malam makanan favorit Naruto. Naruto langsung menatap Ino dengan tatapan berbinar._

 _.._

 _Sakura berjalan beriringan dengan Neji. Keheingan terjadi pasalnya lusa kemarin Neji menyatakan perasaannya pada Sakura meski Neji berujar bawah ia harus bersikap biasa saja apapun jawabannya pada Neji._

 _'Suki da.' Sakura teringat apa yang Neji ucapkan setelah Neji mengantarnya pulang lusa kemarin setelah sekolah. 'Suki da… Suki da… Suki da…' terngiang ditelinga Sakura membuatnya berdebar-debar._

 _"Neji-kun, untuk jawabanku—"_

 _"Aku ingin kau menjawabnya dibukit belakang kuil, Sakura. Mau kesana?"_

 _"Apa ini kencan sebelum aku memberikan jawaban?" Tanya Sakura sambil menatap Neji. Seketika Neji tersenyum tipis melihat Sakura, Sakura yang melihat senyum itu hanya mampu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Neji untuk menyembunyikan rona merah jambu pada pipinya._

 _"Sebenarnya bukan seperti itu tetapi itu bisa menjadi kencan singkat kita sebelum kau memberikan jawaban sambil melihat senja." Ucap Neji dengan tenang membuat warna merah jambu yang menghiasi pipi Sakura semakin bertambah dan dengan sedikit malu-malu Sakura memberi anggukan sebagai tanda setuju._

 _Berjalan berdampingan menuju tujuan mereka, menertawakan hal yang tak penting. Hanya pada Sakura, orang yang bisa membuat Neji bertingkah ceria seperti ini. Hingga tak terasa mereka melangkah sampai tujuan mereka. Sebuah bukit yang masih terlihat hijau yang berada dikota besar ini. Mereka berada pada sisi curam bukit yang diberi pagar agar tidak ada orang yang terjatuh dari bukit itu._

 _Melihat kearah matahari senja yang menunjukan sinar oranye pertanda pertemuan antara gelap dan terang._

 _Neji menoleh kearah Sakura begitupun dengan Sakura yang menoleh kearah Neji._

 _"Sakura, aku akan menyatakannya kembali." Neji memberi jeda untuk ucapan selanjutnya. "Ore wa kimi ga suki da."_

 _Terasa hembusan angin nakal sedikit menerbangkan surai depan Neji membuatnya terlihat semakin tampan sedangkan Sakura menatap lurus kearah mata Neji untuk melihat kesungguhan Neji namun yang didapat adalah debaran aneh pada dirinya semakin bertambah. Sakura memberanikan diri kemudian ia melangkah maju kearah Neji lalu dengan perlahan membenturkan dahi lebarnya pada dada Neji, membuat Neji yang sedari tadi berusaha menahan debaran jantungnya menjadi sia-sia dan Neji yakin bahwa Sakura bisa merasakan debaran jantungnya._

 _"Aku terkadang bingung dengan perasaanku setelah kau menyatakan perasaanmu, aku sejujurnya takut bila kita menjalin hubungan sepasang kekasih akan berdampak pada Orenji. Tetapi belakangan ini aku berpikir tentang perasaanku dan aku tak ingin membohongi diriku sendiri… Ore wa Neji-kun ga suki da yo." Sakura mengucapkan kalimat itu masih dengan posisi dahinya yang menempel dengan dada bidang Neji._

 _Mendengar ucapan Sakura, Neji mengangkat tangannya menuju belakang leher Sakura lalu mendekap Sakura dan menghirup aroma manis dari surai musim semi Sakura._

 _"Arigato." Ucap Neji sedangkan Sakura hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Melepas dekapannya Neji dan Sakura saling menatap._

 _"Hontou ni arigato. Akan kupastikan tak ada dampak pada Orenji." Ucap Neji kembali berterimakasih pada Sakura yang membalas perasaannya dan menenangkan Sakura bila ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Band mereka bila mereka menjalin sebuah hubungan sepasang kekasih._

 _Neji mendekatkan wajahnya kearah wajah Sakura, Sakura yang seolah tahu maksud Neji terkejut langsung menutup matanya lalu menunggu sesuatu yang menyentuh bibirnya namun justru ia tak merasa Neji melakukan seperti apa yang ada dipikirannya, ia merasa sesuatu menyentuh dahinya._

 _Neji mengecup lembut dahi lebarnya._

 _Sakura langsung salah tingkah akibat tindakannya sendiri yang mengira Neji akan menciumnya dibibir._

 _"Kita akan mendapatkan ciuman pertama kita saat kencan selanjutnya. Mataharinya sudah beristirahat. Ayo pulang." Ucap Neji lembut dengan senyum tipis lalu mencubit hidung Sakura pelan dan mengait jemari Sakura lalu berjalan pulang._

 ** _Flashback. Off_**

Terlihat Sakura mengusap-usap matanya yang terus mengeluarkan bulir-bulir air mata dengan kasar. Rasa kehilangan yang besar akibat kepergian Neji yang tiba-tiba itu membuat gadis yang memiliki kepribadian menyenangkan itu menangis sedih kala mengingat memori-memori tentang Neji.

..

..

Setelah melakukan ritual paginya, kini terlihat Naruto dengan rambut pirangnya sedikit basah dan sudah mengenakan sebuah celana jeans biru panjang model _slim fit_ dan kaos hitam bertuliskan nama band rock terkenal asal negeri sakura. Ia berjalan menuju dapur untuk membuat makan pagi namun sepertinya ia kalah cepat karena saat menuju dapur ia sudah melihat roti panggang, selai dan 2 gelas susu coklat yang sudah tersaji dimeja makan.

 _'Ino sudah menyiapkannya? Semangat sekali.'_ Pikirnya setelah melihat saparan yang sudah tersaji dimeja makan.

Ia berdiam diri sejenak lalu berjalan menuju lemari diruang tengah dan mengambil 2 buah kunci yang berbeda. Berjalan menuju garasi kemudian menekan tombol yang terdapat pada salah 1 kunci kemudian terdengar suara seperti suara siulan dari mobil produkan negeri sakura digarasi tempat ia berada.

Membuka pintu mobil itu kemudian menyalakan mobil itu. Selesai menyalakan mobil itu ia beranjak keluar dari mobil itu berjalan menuju sebuah _motor sport_ tanpa menutup pintu mobil. Menyalakan _motor sport_ itu kemudian meninggalkannya menuju ruang makan.

Berjalan menuju ruang makan ia sudah melihat seorang gadis bersurai pirang pucat dengan kaos putih polos dan celana pendek hitam 10 cm diatas lutut yang tengah duduk sambil memainkan ponsel pintarnya.

" _Ohayou,_ Ino _._ "

Gadis itu menoleh lalu tersenyum.

" _Ohayou,_ Naruto- _kun._ "

Naruto segera duduk berseberangan dengan Ino. Mengambil segelas susu coklat lalu meminumnya sedikit kemudian mengambil selembar roti panggang kembudian melahapnya yang diikuti juga oleh gadis didepannya.

"Kau tidak lupa dengan ucapanmu semalam kan?" Ucap Ino pada Naruto sambil menunjuk wajah Naruto.

"Aku tidak melupakannya. Jadi cepatlah selesai kan sarapanmu dan ganti pakaianmu. Aku akan menunggu didepan. Aku ingin cepat menuju panti asuhan untuk meminta semangat dari anak-anak disana demi menemanimu berbelanja." Ucap Naruto yang sudah selesai dengan sarapannya 2 lembar roti dan segelas susu. Kemudian beranjak dari ruang makan menuju garasi untuk mematikan mesin kendaraan yang ia panaskan.

..

Naruto berada didepan rumah menunggu Ino yang sedang mengganti pakaiannya. Berjalan menuju mobil dan _motor sport_ yang sebelumnya ia panaskan mesinnya lalu berdiam diri berpikir.

 _'Bila menemani Ino berbelanja tanpa membawa kendaraan tentu aku yang akan membawa belanjaannya disepanjang jalan pulang, menggunakan motor seperti itu tentu tidak efisien, menggunakan mobil itu kemungkinan jalanan padat karena ini hari minggu. Tapi itu lebih baik dari pada berjalan menenteng belanjaan Ino yang kemungkinan besar banyak. Tou-san ini pertama kalinya, aku pinjam mobilmu ya.'_

Setelah memutuskan pilihan Naruto kembali kedalam mengambil kunci. Setelah mengambil kunci ia membuka gerbang rumah untuk mengeluarkan mobil yang sudah bertahun-tahun tidak berjalan namun terawat.

"Naruto- _kun_ , naik mobil?" Ino yang muncul secara tiba-tiba langsung bertanya karena terkejut pasalnya selama ini Ino tidak pernah melihat Naruto mengendarai mobil sebelumnya walau ia tahu Naruto sudah lulus tes mengemudi yang dianjurkan oleh wali Naruto.

"Jangan terkejut seperti itu. Aku sudah memiliki surat izin mengemudi. Ino, jangan lupa mengunci pintu dan tolong tutup gerbangnya." Setelah mengucapkan itu Naruto masuk kedalam mobil kemudian menjalankannya keluar dari rumah lalu berhenti tepat setelah keluar dari gerbang rumah.

 _'Walau tidak pernah berjalan kecuali untuk perawatan rutin ternyata mobil Tou-san sangat nyaman, ini pertama kalinya untukku.'_ Pikir Naruto setelah melewati gerbang rumah, ia menunggu Ino yang sedang menutup gerbang. Melalui kaca spion ia melihat Ino yang selesai menutup gerbang lalu berjalan masuk melalui pintu belakang mobil.

Tercangan. Naruto tercengang melihat Ino yang mengenakan kaos ungu lengan panjang bergambar kelinci dipadukan dengan celana jeans pendek diatas lutut dan sepatu bertali sewarna dengan kaos yang dipakainya. Ia duduk santai dibelakang sambil memainkan ponsel pintarnya membuat Naruto memunculkan sebuah perempatan kecil didahinya. "Hei aku bukan supirmu!"

"Ahahaha. _Gomen. Gomen_." Ino tertawa lalu segera pindah menuju kursi depan dari dalam mobil dan memakai _seat belt_. Lalu menyalakan radio yang ada didalam mobil.

Menghela nafasnya dengan kasar melihat tingkah gadis yang duduk disebelahnya membuatnya berpikir kenapa sikap gadis itu bisa seperti itu mengingat saat masih kecil tidak seperti itu.

Melajukan mobil itu dengan kecepatan sedang dan sesekali mengobrol dengan Ino tentang bagaimana les _violin_ yang dilakukan Ino. Mobil yang dikendarai Naruto masuk kedalam sebuah area parkir dari toko kue.

"Tunggu disini. Aku tidak lama." Ino hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Lalu Naruto beranjak keluar dari mobil dan masuk kedalam toko kue.

Tak lama berselang Naruto keluar dari toko kue dengan membawa sebuah bungkusan besar lalu segera masuk kedalam mobil dan ia tidak menemukan Ino dikursi sebelah kemudi. Mengalihkan pandangannya pada kursi belakang alangkah terkejutnya Naruto melihat bertambahnya orang dimobilnya. Sosok gadis lain dimobilnya. Sosok gadis berpakaian berupa dress santai selutut berwarna biru langit dengan tas selempang kecil berwarna lavender lalu sebuah _flat shoes_ sewarna dengan dress, bersurai _indigo_ beriris yang sangat mirip dengan sahabat yang telah mendahuluinya.

"Hei. Kenapa kau disini?!" Tanya Naruto cepat. Cukup terkejut ia melihat seorang gadis yang semalam ia tolong sedang berbincang dengan Ino.

"Pahlawan- _kun?!_ " Gadis yang semalam ia tolong sama halnya dengan Naruto. Tersenyum, gadis itu tersenyum pada Naruto sedangkan Naruto hanya terkaget melihat sosoknya yang berada didalam mobilnya bersama Ino.

"Pahlawan- _kun_?" Beo Ino yang tidak mengerti kenapa gadis disebelahnya memanggil Naruto seperti itu.

"Ino- _chan,_ laki-laki pirang itu meolongku semalam, tapi dia kejam Ino- _chan_. Kau tahu dia membenturkan kepala berandalan yang menggangguku berkali-kali ke dinding hingga berdarah-darah, tapi dia keren sekali seperti _actor film action_ melakukan _live action._ Kyaaaa!" Ucap gadis itu bersemangat menceritakan pengalamannya pada Ino.

"Itu karena aku melihatmu ditampar dan aku paling tidak suka ada yang kasar pada perempuan." Naruto bergumam sendiri namun masih bisa didengar.

"Hinata, kenapa kau memanggilnya 'Pahlawan-kun'? Dan dia tidak ada keren-kerennya." Tanya Ino yang pasalnya ia bingung bila Naruto memang menolongnya kenapa tidak berkenalan saat pertemuan pertama itu.

"Dia tidak mau menjawab pertanyaanku saat aku bertanya siapa namanya. Dia hanya bilang _'Kau akan mengenalku disekolah.'_ Seperti itu." Ino langung menatap Naruto meminta penjelasan lebih.

"Hei. Rupanya kau ingin terlihat keren didepan gadis manis ini? Perkenalkan namamu pada teman sekelasku." Ucap Ino mengejek Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto hanya menatap malas Ino yang membuka kedoknya yang ingin terlihat keren dimata sepupu Neji itu.

" _Ore wa Naruto Uzumaki desu. Yoshiriku._ " Naruto mengenalkan dirinya sambil tersenyum ramah, bagaimanapun sesi perkenalan berperan besar untuk sebuah hubungan pertemanan.

" _Watashi wa Hinata Hyuga desu. Yoshiriku_ , Naruto- _kun._ " Ucap gadis bernama Hinata itu memperkenalkan dirinya sambil tersenyum hingga kedua mata bulatnya menyipit membuat garis melengkung.

 _'Manis.'_ Pikir si laki-laki bersurai pirang itu menatap Hinata tak berkedip.

"Hei. Berkediplah! Sepertinya instingmu melihat gadis manis mulai terlihat ya. Nah, Hinata kau mau ikut kami? Hari ini kami ingin bermain dengan anak-anak kecil dipanti asuhan dekat sini, dan hari ini permintaanku akan dituruti oleh _Pahlawan-kun_ itu karena telah membantunya membalut lukanya semalam." Ino berujar pada Naruto lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hinata sambil mengejek Naruto yang hanya bisa pasrah citranya dimata perempuan terancam jatuh.

" _Uhm_. Mau! Aku hari ini tidak ada jadwal sampai sore ini dan _etto_ … Kau terluka karena menolongku semalam? _Hontou ni gomene._ " Hinata menyetujuinya dengan semangat tak lupa senyum manis yang terpatri diwajahnya membuat Naruto kembali tak berkedip karenanya. Lalu senyum manis itu berubah menjadi ekspresi sedih saat mengetahui mungkin pemuda itu terluka karena menolongnya.

Merasa Naruto yang tak kunjung bereaksi, Ino segera menyentil dahi dari pemudi bersurai pirang itu untuk menyadarkannya. "Jangan melihat temanku seperti kau melihat ramen! Cepat kita tak boleh membuat anak-anak disana menunggu."

" _Eh! Hai. Hai_. _Daijoubu…_ Hinata. Boleh kupanggil seperti itu?" Naruto berucap sambil memberikan senyum khas dirinya pada Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata yang melihat senyum lebar Naruto hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah anggukan dan sebuah senyum namun ia merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh… sesuatu yang asing untuknya.

Pemuda itu menghela nafas.

 _'Sekarang aku sudah seperti supir untuk mereka.'_ Pikir Naruto karena hanya ia yang duduk didepan sedangkan orang yang berada semobil dengannya berada dikursi belakang. Ia mulai menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang menuju tujuannya.

..

Sebuah mobil putih produkan negeri sakura itu sampai pada panti asuhan yang terlihat seperti sebuah rumah bergaya tradisional yang sangat terawat, rumah yang dikelilingi oleh taman bunga, lapangan bermain dan tempat bermain untuk anak-anak kecil. Terlihat ada beberapa anak-anak kecil yang sedang bermain ditaman bunga dan tempat bermain anak-anak itu saat mobil putih itu masuk kearea parkir. Beberapa anak-anak melihat mobil itu karena merasa asing dengan mobil itu pasalnya mereka tidak pernah melihat mobil itu berada dipanti asuhan itu.

Seorang pemuda bersurai pirang keluar dari mobil itu dengan membawa bungkusan yang cukup besar. Tiga orang anak-anak kecil yang merasa tidak asing dengan pemuda itu langsung berlari dengan semangat kearah pemuda itu.

"Naruto- _nii-chan_!" Teriak beberapa anak-anak kecil berusia 7-8 tahun pada pemuda yang dipanggil Naruto- _nii-chan_ itu.

"Naruto- _nii-chan_ , ayo bermain bersama!" Anak-anak kecil itu berujar sembari menarik-narik kaos pemuda itu, membuat pemuda itu terbawa munuju taman.

"Ahahah. Inari, Udon, Moegi pelan-pelan, _Nii-san_ baru sampai." Pemuda itu tertawa saat tiga anak kecil itu menyambut pemuda itu dengan penuh semangat menariknya untuk segera ikut bermain bersama mereka.

"Hiruzen- _jiji_." Naruto menyebut nama seseorang saat melihatnya keluar dari dalam bangunan panti asuhan itu dan seketika anak-anak kecil yang sedang menarik Naruto berhenti untuk memberi hormat pada kakek-kakek yang dipanggil Hiruzen- _jiji_ oleh Naruto.

"Anak-anak ajak Naruto- _nii-chan_ kalian masuk dulu."

"Hai." Anak-anak itu kompak menjawab ucapan kakek bernama Hiruzen itu.

"Bapak kepala sekolah? Kenapa anda berada disini?" Terdengar suara seorang gadis bersurai _indigo_ yang baru saja keluar dari dalam mobil bersama seorang gadis bersurai pirang pucat model _pony-tail_ yang merasa heran kenapa kepala sekolahnya bisa berada dipanti asuhan ini.

"Hyuga- _san_? Sepertinya kau sudah mendapat teman ya setelah kepindahanmu. Hahaha. Ini adalah panti asuhan yang kukelola dan anak laki-laki ini, adalah relawan yang selalu menghibur dan bermain dengan anak-anak kecil disini dan terkadang Ino juga ikut untuk bermain dengan anak-anak disini." Hiruzen menjawab keterkejutan Hinata yang melihat kepala sekolahnya berada disebuah panti asuhan, sambil menepuk kepala Naruto, Hiruzen memperkenalkan Naruto sebagai relawan dipanti asuhan ini namun, bukan Naruto saja yang menjadi relawan untuk menemani anak-anak panti asuhan ini, masih ada yang lain seperti teman-temannya di _Orenji_ serta beberapa teman sekolah dan kerabat teman-temannya.

 ** _Hinata's point of view_**

 _Aku tidak menyangka laki-laki yang semalam menolongku dan telah kusebut kejam karena aksinya saat molongku adalah laki-laki yang sangat baik. Aku sempat mendengar ia berkata 'Itu karena aku melihatmu ditampar dan aku paling tidak suka ada yang kasar pada perempuan.' Saat aku menceritakan kekejamannya, mungkin ia telah diajarkan untuk selalu baik pada perempuan, sifatnya itu sifat yang banyak diidam-idamkan para premepuan._

 _Pasti ia tipe laki-laki 'PHP' dan tidak peka karena sifatnya yang terlalu baik itu. Mungkin saja 'kan?_

 _"_ Nah. Ayo masuk _." Ucap bapak kepala sekolah mengajak kami masuk. Dan kami pun masuk kedalam gedung panti asuhan itu dipimpin bapak kepala sekolah yang berjalan paling depan. Terlihat ada beberapa orang didalam seperti seorang wanita bersurai cokelat beriris onyx cantik dengan tahi lalat didekat mata kanannya, seorang pria dengan kain yang diikat menutupi kepala dan seorang pria dengan kaca mata hitam yang tengah berbincang diruang yang mungkin bisa disebut ruang tamu ini._

 _"_ Ah. Naruto, Ino dan _etoo…"_

 _"Watashi wa_ Hyuga Hinata _desu." Ucapku memperkenalkan diri saat laki-laki dengan kain yang menutupi kepala itu menyapa._

 _"_ Hyuga _?_ Apa kau saudara Neji _?" Ia bertanya padaku._

 _"_ Hyuga Neji adalah sepeupu saya _etto…" Aku bingung memanggilnya apa karena aku sama sekali tidak tahu siapa dia._

 _"_ Hinata, dia Genma _-nii,_ yang memakai kaca mata hitam yang terlihat mesum itu Ebisu _-nii_ dan yang cantik itu adalah calon istriku Izumi Uchiha _." Naruto-kun memperkenalkan mereka sambil tersenyum lebar dan apa yang kudengar? Calon istri? Kulihat wanita itu terlihat biasa saja mendengar Naruto memperkenalkannya seperti itu._

 _"_ Calon istri? _" Aku membeo mendengar Naruto-kun menyebut 'calon istri'._

 _"_ Hei bocah apa-apaan itu?! Jangan menyebut tunangan orang lain sebagai calon istrimu _." Aku mendengar suara lain dibelakang kami, kami semua menolehkan padangan kami kebelakang dan melihat ada seorang laki-laki bersurai hitam panjang dengan mata onyx tajam dan raut wajah tegas._

 _"_ Itachi _-nii,_ kau tidak seru. Aku hanya ingin menggoda Izumi _-nee_ sebelum dia diambil olehmu, bagaimanapun Izumi _-nee_ itu benar-benar tipeku, jadi sebelum ia resmi diambil olehmu aku masih berkesempatan kan? _." Ucap Naruto-kun menjawab laki-laki yang terlihat tegas itu dengan senyum lebar lalu berbuabah, Naruto-kun mengucapkannya dengan bibir yang sedikit maju diakhir katanya, terlihat lucu sekali. Siapapun tahu kalau Naruto-kun sedang bercanda._

 _"_ Aku selalu berhati-hati pada laki-laki yang suka dengan perempuan yang lebih tua sepertimu. Kau tidak ingat kau pernah melamarnya, _baka gakki._ Dan _etto…_ sepertinya ada orang baru _." Ucap laki-laki bernama Itachi-nii itu. Ia melihat kearahku dan wajahnya terasa tidak asing, seperti aku pernah melihatnya._

 _"Watashi wa_ Hyuga Hinata _desu." Ucapku memperkenalkan diri._

 _"_ Dia Hyuga Hinata, murid baru disekolahmu dulu Itachi _." Kudengar suara bapak kepala sekolah memberikan sedikit info tentangku padanya._

 _"Hn. Itachi Uchiha desu._ Apa kau mengenal adikku Sasuke Uchiha disekolah? Karena kalau kau mengenalnya kau harus berhati-hati padanya _." Ucapan Itachi-nii membuatku teringat, ternyata ia kakak Sasuke-kun seorang laki-laki disekolah yang dengan tanpa malunya memberikan setangkai bunga mawar merah padaku didepan banyak siswa saat berkenalan denganku membuatku malu seketika._

 _"_ Berhati-hati seperti apa _, Nii-san?" Ada suara lain dari balik punggung Itachi-nii itu. Kini terlihat anak laki-laki yang sudah kukenal, laki-laki dengan jeans hitam panjang dan kaos putih yang dibalut dengan kemeja hitam yang tidak dikancing dan rambutnya itu yang cukup unik seperti buntut bebek. Ternyata memang mirip antara Itachi-nii dan Sasuke-kun yang berbeda hanya raut wajah Itachi-nii lebih tegas serta dewasa dan rambutnya yang panjang._

 _"_ Ah. Hinata _-chan?_ Ini _." Ucap Sasuke-kun lalu menghampiriku dan menyodorkan setangkai bunga mawar padaku sambil tersenyum, meski memang harus aku akui bahwa Sasuke-kun memang terlihat keren. Aku yakin pasti Sasuke-kun sangat suka menonton adegan romantis dari dorama maupun anime-anime dengan genre romance._

 _Dengan sedikit malu-malu aku menerima bunga itu. Gadis manapun pasti malu menerima bunga didepan orang banyak dari seorang laki-laki tampan._

 _"_ Hei _. Playboy,_ apa kau sudah mengajak yang lain? _" Kudengar suara Naruto-kun. Menoleh kearah Naruto-kun kulihat ia sedang menatap Sasuke-kun._

 _"_ Tentu sudah tuan _siscom._ Yang belum datang hanya Sakura. Lee dan Sasame datang bersamaku dan _baka aniki_ ini. Kau pasti tahu dimana ia berada sekarang, aku ingin menjemputnya tetapi aku rasa ia perlu waktu untuk disana sesaat. _"_

 _Playboy?_

 _Tuan siscom?_

 _Sakura? Sakura Haruno-san?_

"Dia pasti bercerita sampai lupa waktu."

 _Aku mendengar suara Naruto-kun bergumam kecil namun aku yang berposisi dekat dengannya bisa mendengar gumamannya._

 _Dia? Sakuran-san yang dimaksud Naruto-kun?_

 _Kulihat Sasuke-kun yang melihat kearah dua orang dibelakangnya. Seorang gadis menggunakan topi kupluk berwarna abu-abu, surai oranye panjang sepertiku dengan kaos putih lengan pendek bergambar jeruk dan celana jeans pendek hitam dengan sepatu bertali berwarna putih. Gadis itu terlihat manis. Lalu disebelahnya ada seorang laki-laki bersurai hitam mengkilat berbentuk mangkuk seperti gaya rambut boy band, dengan alis tebal berkaos hijau berlengan pendek polos dan celana santai hijau selutut. Warna hijau yang mencolok. Pikirku._

 _"Konnichiwa minna-san. Etto…_ ada yang membuatku merasa asing _."_

 _"_ Kau siswi pindahan itu kan? _"_

 _Laki-laki serba hijau itu menyapa kami semua lalu menatap kearahku, aku sempat melihatnya disekolah, dihari pertamaku tetapi aku belum berkenalan dengannya begitu juga dengan gadis bersurai oranye yang bertanya padaku._

 _"_ Hyuga Hinata _desu. Yoshiriku._ Iya, aku siswi pindahan _." Ucapku cepat memperkenalkan diri. Sepertinya berada disini membuatku sering menyebutkan namaku._

 _"_ Rock Lee _. Yoshiriku,_ Hinata _-san" Ucap laki-laki bernama Rock Lee itu sambil mengacungkan ibu jarinya padaku serta senyum yang menyilaukan. Dia laki-laki yang penuh semangat dan mudah akrab sepertinya karena ia langsung memanggilku dengan nama kecilku._

 _"_ Fuuma Sasame _desu. Yoshiriku,_ Hinata _-san." Gadis itu juga langsung memanggilku dengan nama kecilku, sepertinya teman-teman Ino-chan sangat menyenangkan dan mudah untuk akrab._

 ** _Hinata's point of view. End._**

..

Setelah sesi perkenalan yang dilakukan oleh Lee, Sasame dan Hinata kini mereka langsung membagi tugas untuk menghibur anak-anak kecil dipanti asuhan itu. Ino dan Sasame serta Hinata yang ingin ikut membantu juga tidak lupa wanita bernama Izumi Uchiha menyiapkan kue yang sudah dibawa oleh Naruto dan Sasuke yang juga ternyata membawakan kue untuk anak-anak disana juga tidak lupa ketiga perempuan itu membuatkan minum untuk para laki-laki yang mengawasi dan bermain bersama dengan anak-anak kecil.

 _.._

Kini ditaman bermain panti asuhan itu terlihat Naruto, Sasuke, dan Lee yang sedang bermain lempar bola bersama anak-anak kecil disana.

Sepasang mata indah seperti mutiara itu memandang dengan senyum kearah lapangan yang penuh dengan anak-anak kecil yang berlari dan tiga orang remaja yang terlihat gembira. Merasa sangat bahagia bisa melihat senyuman-senyuman tulus yang terpancar dari wajah mereka. Pemilik mata seindah mutiara itu tengah duduk disebuah bangku taman bersama dengan para perempuan yang sebelumnya menyiapkan kue dan minuman. _'Menyenangkan. Nii-san apa seperti ini yang ingin kau tunjukan padaku saat mengajakku bersekolah di Tokyo? Perasaan ini yang aku rasakan saat ini. Aku tidak menyesal untuk melakukan apa yang ingin aku lakukan seperti saat ini. Pindah sekolah dari sekolah lamaku dikota kecil ke kota besar Tokyo ini untuk menuruti apa yang Tou-sama selalu khawatirkan padaku dan juga permintaanmu tahun lalu. Bisa memiliki teman yang mudah untuk berbagi senyum menyenangkan itu sangat menyenangkan. Melihat orang yang berharga untuk kita selalu berada dekat dengan kita dengan senyum yang selalu terpatri diwajah itulah hal yang lebih bernilai dari segala sesuatu yang bisa dinilai dengan uang. Sekarang aku mengerti Nii-san.'_

"Izumi- _nee,_ toiletnya berada dimana?" Tanya Hinata pada Izumi yang berada disebelahnya.

"Ada didekat pantry tempat kita membuat minuman. Mau kuantar?" Izumi menawarkan untuk mengantar Hinata.

"Tidak apa-apa Izumi- _nee._ Aku bisa sendiri." Sambil tersenyum Hinata menolak tawaran Izumi agar tidak merepotkannya. Ia beranjak dari bangku taman memasuki bangunan panti asuhan, berjalan menuju toilet.

Setelah dari toilet Ia mendengar sebuah dentingan piano mengalun sedikit berantakan.

 _'Fur Elise? Tapi ada beberapa yang salah pada notnya.'_

Berjalan mencari sumber suara itu ia melihat seorang anak kecil bersurai hitam dengan kaos hijau dan celana jeans hitam tengah duduk dikursi sebuah _grand piano_ hitam sambil merenung sedih.

Hinata berjalan menghampiri anak kecil itu.

"Kenapa berhenti?" Tanya Hinata saat sudah berada tepat dibelakang gadis kecil itu.

" _Dare?"_ Anak itu bingung pasalnya ia baru sekali ini melihat Hinata.

"Hyuga Hinata _desu._ Aku teman Naruto- _kun._ Kau mengenalnya kan? _Etoo..._ "

" _Um,_ Konohamaru Sarutobi _desu._ "

"Sarutobi?" Hinata bergumam pelan namun masih bisa didengar oleh Konohamaru.

"Aku cucu Hiruzen- _jiji._ " Jelas Konohamaru.

" _Souka._ Kenapa berhenti. Ayo lanjutkan lagi."

"Aku tidak bisa lagi. Apa Hinata- _nee-chan_ bisa?"

Hinata menjepit dagunya dengan ibu jari dan telunjuk tangan kanannya berpose berpikir.

" _Hm._ Bisa geser sedikit?"

Konohamaru menggeserkan sedikit dirinya yang tengah duduk disebuah kursi _grand piano_ lalu Hinata mendudukan dirinya tepat disebelah Konohamaru.

"Kau tadi memainkannya dari nada dasar _A minor_ kan?" Tanya Hinata.

"Hehehe. Aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya asal menekan tutsnya sesuai dengan suara yang aku ingat." Ucap Konohamaru sambil tersenyum lebar kearah Hinata.

"Baiklah. Lihat jari _Nee-chan_ ya."

Hinata menempatkan tangan kanannya pada bagian nada sedang dari piano itu lalu mulai menekan tuts bernada _E_ sedang dengan jari tengah kemudian tuts _D#_ dengan jari telunjuknya. Ia melakukannya dengan tempo yang teratur disusul dengan permainan nada _bass_ pada tangan kirinya.

Konohamaru melihat kearah Hinata dengan mata berbinar. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat seseorang bermain piano dari sebelah sang _pianist._

 ** _Someone's point of view_**

 _Dentingan piano? Fur Elise? Siapa yang memainkannya?_

 _Aku berjalan mencari sumber suara dari dentingan musik yang berusia jauh sebelum aku lahir namun masih terus terkenal sampai sekarang, karena selama aku sering berada disini aku belum pernah mendengar ada yang memainkan piano disini, kecuali Izumi-nee tetapi itu bukan Izumi-nee karena saat aku masuk kedalam aku melihatnya sedang berada ditaman jadi kupastikan bukan Izumi-nee karena tidak mungkin ia membelah dirinya._

 _Kumpulan nada yang disebut musik klasik karya Ludwig van Beethoven yang memiliki rahasia tersendiri tentang siapa Elise atau kesalahan saat penyalinan judul dari kumpulan nada itu._

 _Berjalan hingga akhirnya aku menemukan sumber suara itu. Kulihat seorang gadis berdress selutut berwarna biru langit duduk bersisian dengan Konohamaru._

 _Gadis itu tengah memainkan nada-nada berjudul Fur Elise itu. Ia tersenyum manis saat memainkan kumpulan nada-nada itu. Terlihat sangat cantik kala jemarinya menekan tiap tuts dari grand piano itu. Terlihat ia bermain sangat tulus pada piano itu seolah ia menerjemahkan perasaan dari komposer musik dari nada-nada yang tersalur melalui tiap tuts yang ia tekan._

 _Apa yang kurasakan ini? Perasaan apa ini? Aku merasa sangat ingin ikut bermain bersamanya, ikut merasakan perasaan dari komposer musik itu._

"Hinata."

 _Aku bergumam pelan dan aku yakin suaraku tak akan terdengar sampai sana. Baru kusadari jemariku bergerak seolah aku menekan tuts-tuts itu lalu segera kuhentikan jemariku dengan mengepalnya._

"Jika perasaanmu masih merasa menginginkan untuk bermain piano kenapa kau tidak kembali untuk bermain piano? Kau yang sekarang berhenti bermain tidak akan mengubah masa lalu."

 _Aku mendengar suara feminim masuk dipendengaranku. Segera kutolehkan kepalaku pada suara feminim itu. Aku hanya memberi sebuah senyum kecil. Senyum kecil yang kuberikan pada seorang gadis bersurai musim semi dengan kemeja putih dan rok merah yang menatapku dengan pandangan yang tidak kumengerti, mungkin pandangan iba yang kubenci atau pandangan menuntut agar aku kembali bermain piano atau apapun itu yang belum kumengerti dari pandangan mata berwarna emerald itu._

"Aku sudah tidak bisa."

 _Ucapku lalu berjalan pergi menjauh dari ruangan dimana Hinata memainkan piano bersama Konohamaru. Berjalan melalui sisi gadis bersurai musim semi itu lalu mengelus kepalanya singkat dan berjalan melewatinya kemudian berjalan mempercepat langkahku menuju toilet untuk membasuh wajahku dan sedikit menyendiri menenangkan perasaan yang kurasakan ini._

 ** _Someone's point of view. End_**

 ** _TBC_**

 **Yang mau review silahkan review, yang mau curhat silahkan curhat dan yang mau** ** _flame_** **karena** ** _pair_** **dific ini tidak jelas juga silahkan.**

 **pair disini masih rahasia. gak seru sepertinya kalau langsung bocor gitu aja hehehe. menurut saya, akan ada sensasi tersendiri misalkan diakhir cerita pair yang diinginkan maupun yang tidak diinginkan terjadi. :D**

 **Terimakasih sudah mau membaca.**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Naruto's pont of view_**

 _Berjalan cepat. aku berjalan cepat menuju toilet menenangkan perasaanku. Melihatnya sangat menikmati permainannya membuat dadaku sesak, apa ini yang dinamakan iri? Atau ini perasaan ingin bersaing? Entahlah. Aku tidak pernah melihat orang lain bermain piano seperti itu. Ia bermain seperti saat pertama kali aku melihat Kaa-san bermain, dia bermain dengan sangat tulus serta senyum yang sangat menawan membuatnya terlihat sangat cantik._

 _Sesampainya ditoilet aku langsung membasuh wajahku dengan air. Melihat kearah cermin, melihat kearah pantulan diriku. Kemudian menunduk, melihat kearah keran yang terus mengeluarkan air._

 _Apa aku masih bisa bermain piano? Ini sudah 6 tahun aku tidak bermain piano._

 _Aku kembali melihat kearah cermin dan kembali kulihat pantulan diriku. Namun terlihat berbeda dimataku…_

 ** _'Bagaimana perasaanmu? Kau ingin bisa bermain seperti gadis tadi? Tidak kau tidak bisa. Kaulah yang menyebabkan kematian mereka. Kau memaksa mereka untuk hadir saat kompetisi piano itu ditengah kesibukan mereka, bukan? Mereka tidak akan mengalami kecelakaan kalau kau tidak memaksa mereka untuk hadir, bukan?_**

 _Ia berbicara menusuk padaku membuat emosiku mencuat keluar tak terbendung…_

 _"Tidak, aku bukan penyebab mereka meninggal. Bukan aku!"_

 _Aku mengarahkan tinjuku padanya…_

 ** _Bugh. Pyarr._**

"BUKAN AKU! BUKAN AKU! BUKAN AKU! BUKAN AKU!"

 ** _Naruto's point of view. End_**

..

"TIDAK! BUKAN AKU! BUKAN AKU! BUKAN AKU! BUKAN AKU!"

 ** _Brak_**

Pintu dibuka dengan kasar oleh gadis bersurai musim semi yang kini menatap seorang laki-laki bersurai pirang dengan terkejut. Ia melihat laki-laki yang sebelumnya ia lihat tengah memperhatikan seorang gadis bersama dengan seorang anak kecil bermain piano sebelum laki-laki itu berada disini. Disekitar laki-laki itu ada banyak serpihan cermin dan tetesan darah.

Laki-laki yang ditatapnya tengah berlutut sambil menutupi kedua telinganya dengan kedua tangannya, tangan kanan laki-laki itu terlihat mengeluarkan banyak darah, meracau tidak jelas, seolah sangat ketakutan. Peluh dan air mata membasahi wajah tampan dari laki-laki itu. Segera saja gadis itu menghampiri laki-laki itu. Berlutut didepan laki-laki itu tidak peduli terdapatnya pecahan cermin yang bisa saja melukai lututnya.

"Naruto! Sadarlah! Naruto! Ini aku, Sakura!" Gadis itu membingkai kedua pipi dari laki-laki bersurai pirang itu dengan telapak tangan kecilnya, memaksa laki-laki itu menatap wajahnya. Menunjukkan raut khawatir dari wajah cantiknya.

"Naruto lihat aku!" Sakura mengarahkan pandangan Naruto kearah wajahnya.

"Sakura? Itu kau, Sakura? Sakura? Bukan aku, bukan aku, bukan aku, Sakura."

Naruto terus meracau tidak jelas. Terlihat dari wajah laki-laki itu penuh dengan kesedihan dan ketakutan.

"Iya, ini aku. Ini aku, Naruto. Tenanglah!"

"BUKAN AKU! SAKURA, BUKAN AKU!"

Sakura mencoba menenangkan Naruto yang terus meracau mengatakan ' _bukan aku_ ' berkali-kali seolah menyangkal sesuatu yang terjadi dalam benak laki-laki itu. Ia menarik Naruto yang tengah meracau tidak jelas sambil menutup telinga kedalam dekapannya, mengarahkan wajahnya wajah laki-laki itu pada perpotongan lehernya kemudia mengusap punggung Naruto yang terus meracau tak peduli bahwa kemeja putihnya akan terkena noda darah yang terus mengalir dari tangan kanan Naruto.

"ADA APA INI?!" Seorang pria bersurai hitam panjang dengan mata beriris _onyx_ bertanya. Dibelakangnya sudah ada Hinata, Ino, Sasuke, Lee, Sasame dan beberapa orang lainnya yang ingin tahu keadaan.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya menatap pria bersurai hitam panjang itu sebagai jawaban _'Aku tidak tahu.'_ kepada pria bersurai panjang itu.

Dengan raut wajah penuh kekhawatiran, Ino melangkah mendekat kearah Naruto. Ino yang sudah sangat dekat dengan Naruto mengarahkan telapak tangannya pada wajah Naruto.

"Naruto- _kun?_ "

"Bukan aku… bukan aku… bukan aku… bukan… aku… _Kaa-san… Tou-san…_ "

Naruto tak menjawab panggilan dari Ino, ia terus meracau tidak jelas hingga ia kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Naruto- _kun_?" Gumam gadis bersurai _indigo_ yang berada dibelakang laki-laki bersurai hitam panjang.

 ** _Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _Story: Baka DimDim_**

 ** _Inspired: Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso_**

 ** _Orenji_**

 ** _Rate: T_**

 ** _Pair: NaruHina? NaruSaku? NaruIno? NaruOtherCharacter? We'll see._**

 ** _Warning: Alternative Universe, OOC, No-Baku, No-EYD, Rate sewaktu berubah, Typo(Maybe), Slice Of Life, School Life, NTR(maybe), Harem(maybe), SasukeRTN.(many more)_**

 ** _~Don't Like, Don't Read~_**

Disebuah bangunan bertuliskan Konoha Hospital. Seorang pria berjas dengan surai silver menantang gravitasi berjalan cepat menuju meja resepsionis untuk mengetahui lokasi ruangan yang menjadi tuajuannya. Tatapan matanya yang terlihat khawatir menyusuri tiap lorong dari bangunan yang menjadi tempat untuk orang-orang yang memerlukan perawatan.

"Maaf, nona. Dimana ruangan pasien bernama Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Uzumaki- _san_ sudah berada diruang inap nomor 203 berada di lantai 2, tuan."

"Terimakasih."

Setelah mengetahui lokasi yang menjadi tujuannya ia segera berjalan menuju tempat tujuannya. Berjalan cepat menuju tangga karena tidak ingin menunggu lama untuk menunggu lift yang beroperasi ditiap lantai dari bangunan rumah sakit 15 lantai ini.

Tak lama pria itu melihat seseorang yang dikenalnya baru keluar dari ruangan yang ia tuju. Ia semakin mempercepat langkahnya menuju ruangan itu.

"Kakashi- _senpai_?" Pria bersurai hitam panjang beriris _onyx_ mennyebut nama orang yang ia kenal. Seseorang yang menjadi _senpai_ nya saat kuliah. Hatake Kakashi.

"Itachi. Bagaimana keadaan Naruto?"

"Ia masih belum sadar. Kata dokter, Naruto hanya kelelahan namun menurutku Naruto punya trauma berat yang tidak kuketahui bahkan juga oleh teman-teman dekatnya."

" _Souka,_ jadi trauma yang dimilikinya mulai terlihat ya. Sejujurnya Naruto memiliki trauma sejak kematian Minato- _sensei_ dan Kushina- _san,_ ia memintaku untuk tidak memberi tahu siapapun termasuk Ino yang sangat dekat dengannya sejak kecilBisa kau ceritakan kronologisnya?"

"Aku tidak begitu mengerti kronologisnya walau aku berada disana, yang aku tahu aku mendengar suara teriakan dari toilet lalu segera menuju kesana dan melihat Naruto yang sedang meracau tidak jelas dengan ekpresi ketakutan bersama dengan Sakura yang berada didekatnya serta cermin yang pecah dan tetesan darah disekitar mereka. Sakura mungkin bisa menjelaskan lebih detail karena saat aku sampai disana sudah ada Sakura yang mencoba menenangkan Naruto."

Setelah mendengar cerita singkat dari Itachi, Kakashi segera masuk kedalam ruang dimana Naruto berada sekarang sedangkan Itachi harus pergi karena sudah memiliki janji dengan seseorang. Sesampainya didalam ia melihat Naruto yang terbaring diranjang rumah sakit dengan pakaian pasien.

Kakashi melihat teman-teman dekat Naruto yang tengah duduk disofa kamar inap Naruto dengan raut wajah khawatir. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ada seseorang yang baru namun terlihat familiar dimatanya.

 _'Ah. Hyuga Hinata. Anak dari Hyuga Hiashi.'_

Kakashi berjalan menuju Ino yang notabene adalah orang yang tinggal serumah dengan Naruto.

"Ino."

"Kakashi- _san?_ " Ino menyebut nama pria yang menjadi wali untuk dirinya dan Naruto. Segera saja Ino berdiri lalu berjalan menuju Kakashi.

"Hei. Kenapa dengan wajahmu? Kau mengkhawatirkan Naruto? Tenaglah, dia laki-laki yang kuat. Bukannya dulu ia berjanji untuk menjagamu 'kan? Itu berarti ia ingin menjadi laki-laki yang kuat." Dengan tersenyum Kakashi mencoba menenangkan Ino yang terlihat khawatir lalu menepuk kepala Ino.

"Hatake- _san._ " Suara feminim terdengar dari mulut seorang gadis bersurai _indigo._

"Ah. Hinata. Kau pasti ingin bertanya kenapa aku disini. Aku adalah wali untuk dua anak pirang disini. Bagaimana kabar Hiashi _-san?_ " Sambil tersenyum Kakashi memberitahu tentang hubungan dirinya dengan Naruto dan Ino pada anak dari rekan bisnisnya.

" _Souka. Tou-sama_ seperti biasa sibuk dengan pekerjaannya." Hinata menjawab sambil tersenyum ceria. Namun Kakashi tahu bahwa itu hanya senyum palsu namun ia juga membalas senyum itu. Kakashi kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sakura yang hanya duduk diam.

 _'Lebih baik setelah ini saja aku bertanya atau setidaknya aku bertanya langsung pada Naruto sendiri.'_

..

Waktu terus berjalan hingga tak terasa sekarang ini hari sudah mulai gelap namun Naruto masih belum sadar. Kini hanya tersisa Sakura, Ino, Hinata dan Sasuke yang masih menunggu Naruto sedangkan Lee dan Sasame sudah harus pulang lantaran mereka sudah memiliki janji untuk pulang sebelum gelap.

"Sebaiknya kalian pulang, besok kalian harus sekolah. Aku akan menjaga Naruto." Kakashi yang baru kembali dari rumah langsung meminta keempat orang yang menjaga Naruto untuk pulang karena besok mereka harus sekolah.

 _'Aku masih ingin berada disini.'_ Batin gadis bersurai _indigo._

" _Engghhh_."

Terdengar suara gumaman dari arah ranjang diruangan itu. Semua orang langung mengalihkan pandangan kearah ranjang dimana seorang laki-laki bersurai pirang terbaring.

"Naruto!"

"Naruto- _kun!_ "

Semua orang diruangan itu langsung menyebut nama laki-laki yang terbaring diranjang.

Laki-laki bersurai pirang itu membuka matanya kemudian langsung merubah posisinya menjadi setengah tidur dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

Naruto yang baru sadar lamgsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah orang-orang yang memanggil namanya. " _Minna_?"

Sasuke, Ino dan Sakura langsung mendekat kearah Naruto yang baru tersadar. Sedangkan Kakashi menatap Naruto dengan pandangan lega. Kakashi menatap gadis bersurai _indigo_ yang menatap kearah Naruto dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa ditebak.

 _'Pengagum baru Naruto kah?'_

 ** _Hinata's point of view_**

 _Aku hanya memandang kearah Naruto-kun yang baru saja sadar._

 _Entah apa yang kurasakan namun yang bisa kusimpulkan aku merasa lega saat melihat Naruto-kun sudah sadar dari pingsannya yang entah karena apa. Seorang laki-laki yang terlihat kuat itu juga memiliki sisi rapuhnya sendiri._

 _Dari yang kulihat saat Naruto-kun meracau sebelum pingsan mungkin Naruto-kun memiliki trauma pada sesuatu, mungkin konyol karena aku menyimpulkan seperti itu karena aku pernah melihat adegan seperti itu karena adegan itu familiar dengan sebuah adegan didalam anime yang pernah kutonton._

 _Apakah Naruto-kun memiliki trauma? Lalu ada apa denganku? Kenapa aku merasa aku sangat ingin dekat dengan Naruto-kun? Kenapa aku merasa aku ingin mengetahui segala sesuatu tentang Naruto-kun? Lalu perasaan apa yang kurasakan ini?_

 _Aku seperti mengenal Naruto-kun saat pertama kali aku dan Naruto-kun bertemu. Naruto-kun apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?_

 _Aku mengarahkan telapak tanganku pada dada kiriku, tepat dijantungku. Kenapa aku berdebar seperti ini?_

 _Apa aku jatuh cinta pada Naruto-kun? Tetapi itu tidak boleh karena aku…_

"Matamu berkilauan saat melihatnya. Apa kau jatuh cinta pada si pirang itu?"

 _Sesuatu membisik kearah telingaku. Segera aku mengalihkan pandanganku kearah suara itu dan kulihat Hatake-san yang sedang tersenyum tidak jelas kearahku tetapi..._

" _A-ano… ettoo…_ tentu saja tidak, kami baru saja bertemu kemarin. _" Kenapa suaraku jadi tergagap seperti ini? Ada apa denganku? Kulirik kearah Hatake-san dan dapat kulihat ia masih tersenyum tidak jelas kearahku seolah mengitrogasi dengan senyuman anehnya itu. Entah kenapa mendengar kalimat bisikan darinya tadi membuat wajahku memanas._

 _Aku jatuh cinta pada Naruto-kun… secepat ini 'kah?_

" _Ma… ma…_ Sebaiknya aku memanggil dokter untuk memeriksa keadannya." _Ucap Hatake-san lalu berjalan keluar ruangan._

 _Segera kualihkan pandanganku kearah Sakura-san, Ino-chan dan Sasuke-kun yang tengah berbicara dengan Naruto-kun mungkin lebih tepatnya Naruto-kun yang sedang diintrogasi oleh mereka._

 ** _Hinata's point of view. End_**

..

Tepat didepan pintu dari ruangan dimana Naruto dan teman-temannya berada terdapat Kakashi tengah berbicara dengan wanita berpakaian serba putih. Wanita cantik dengan surai pirang pucat dan mata sewarna madu. Terlihat mereka saling menatap seolah sudah saling mengenal sebelumnya dan memang mereka saling mengenal sebelumnya lantaran wanita bernama lengkap Senju Tsunade adalah kenalan dari mendiang orang tua Naruto.

"Tsunade- _sensei,_ terima kasih untuk tidak memberitahu tentang Naruto yang sesungguhnya pada teman-temannya, jadi bagaimana kondisi Naruto?" Tanya Kakashi pada dokter bernama Tsunade.

Terlihat dokter itu menghela nafas lalu berdehem untuk mengawali penjelasan yang akan ia berikan pada Kakashi.

"Tidak ada apa-apa pada kondisi tubuh Naruto jadi ia sudah bisa pulang dan melakukan aktivitas seperti biasa namun jangan sampai ia banyak pikiran, lalu ada beberapa luka akibat pecahan cermin ditangannya dan beberapa bagian tubuh yang lain namun tidak fatal, lalu…"

"Lalu?" Ulang Kakashi.

"Kau tahu Kakashi. Skizofrenia yang dimiliki Naruto sudah mencapai tahap menengah. Ini bisa semakin parah mengingat halusinasi yang sering ia ceritakan pada psikiater yang sering ditemuinya dan ditambah tingkatan emosi pada usianya saat ini yang masih belum stabil bisa menjadi faktor tersendiri untuknya melakukan bunuh diri."

Tsunade berhenti sejenak. Ia mengingat belasan tahun lalu saat Naruto lahir, telintas bayang-bayang ingatannya tentang Minato dan Kushina yang terlihat bahagia.

"Sejak kepergian Minato dan Kushina kondisi Naruto menurun derastis lebih tepatnya kondisi mentalnya. Rasa cintanya yang sangat besar pada orang tuanya membuat kondisi mental Naruto jatuh ditambah Naruto sendiri yang merasa menjadi penyebab kematian Minato dan Kushina. Untuk kejelasannya ada baiknya kau berbicara langsung pada psikiater yang menangani Naruto. Jangan biarkan dia sendirian."

..

Sebuah kamar dengan cat berwarna biru langit yang dipadu dengan sedikit aksen putih pada dinding terdapat Naruto dan Kakashi yang akan berbicara serius seputar kondisi dari laki-laki bersurai pirang itu setelah pulang dari rumah sakit dan mengantar Sakura, Sasuke dan Hinata pulang.

Naruto hanya duduk diatas sebuah ranjang ukuran medium sedangkan Kakashi hanya berdiri didepan pintu balkon sambil menatap langit malam.

"Naruto lanjutkan hidupmu, jangan terlalu memikirkan masa lalu. Kau tahu, mereka pasti merasa sedih bila tahu kondisimu seperti ini."

Naruto masih terdiam mendengar ucapan Kakashi. Ia tahu siapa yang disebut 'mereka' oleh Kakashi. Namun ia masih merasakan perasaan yang tidak ia mengerti seperti merasa bersaha, sedih dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Kau tahu sekarang kau sudah memiliki banyak teman. Mereka pasti aka nada untukmu disaat kau terpuruk bahkan berada pada kondisi yang sangat rendah sekalipun. Jadi terbukalah pada mereka jangan kau gunakan topeng tersenyummu pada mereka yang tersenyum tulus padamu. Membangun penghalang agar teman-temanmu tidak mengetahui perasaanmu bisa menjadi boomerang untuk dirimu sendiri, percayalah."

Kakashi berjalan kearah Naruto yang menunduk terdiam melihat lantai yang seolah memiliki daya magnet. Kakashi berhenti tepat didepan Naruto. Ia mengarahkan telapak tangannya pada puncak kepala Naruto, menepuknya pelan.

"Untuk sebuah hubungan pertemanan bukan tentang sebanyak apa kita membantu teman kita dan menahan diri untuk meminta bantuan, tetapi percayalah pada teman-temanmu untuk terbuka dalam masalah yang mengusik pikiranmu. Tanpa teman-temanmu kau akan sendirian dan sendirian itu adalah hal yang sangat menyakitkan." Setelah mengatakan itu Kakashi segera berjalan keluar, namun beberapa langkah setelah pintu kamar Naruto ia berhenti sejenak.

"Kau tidak sendirian. Teman-temanmu selalu ada dibelakangmu untuk mendorongmu menjauh dari keterpurukan." Kakashi berhenti sejenak lalu tersenyum. "Ayahmu pasti senang kau mengemudikan mobilnya."

" _Arigato,_ Kakashi- _san._ " Ucap Naruto lirih setelah Kakashi pergi.

"Kamarin kau berkelahi dengan berandalan, hari ini kau berkelahi dengan cermin hingga kau berdarah-darah. Besok apa lagi, _baka?!_ " Terdengar suara ketus dan sarat akan nada khawatir dari arah pintu kamar.

" _Gomenasai._ " Ucap Naruto lirih. Setelah mendengar ucapan Kakashi sebelumnya ia sudah merasa menyesal dengan apa yang sudah terjadi ditambah lagi mendengar omelan dari Ino, seorang gadis yang sudah sangat lama ia kenal dan menjadi satu-satunya orang yang sudah seperti saudara untuknya khawatir membuat perasaannya merasa sedih dan bersalah.

Ino berjalan kearah Naruto lalu mendudukan dirinya diatas ranjang tepat disebelah kiri Naruto kemudian Ino mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Naruto dan menaruh wajahnya pada pundak sebelah kiri Naruto.

"Kau tahu hanya kau yang aku punya. Aku sudah tidak memiliki keluarga jadi jangan melakukan hal yang membuatku khawatir, _baka Nii-san-Otouto-san._ " Ucap Ino dengan bahu bergetar karena tangis. Perasaan khawartir yang amat sangat pada orang yang sudah dianggap keluarga membuat Ino tidak mampu menahan tangisnya yang sudah ia tahan sesaat melihat Naruto pingsan dengan banyak darah yang mengalir dari tangannya.

Membuat seseorang yang sudah dianggap sebagai saudara menangis membuat perasaan laki-laki pirang itu menjadi serba salah. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya kearah kepala gadis yang tengah memluknya sambil menangis dengan lembut.

"Jadi aku ini adik atau kakakmu, _Nee-chan-Imouto-chan?_ " Ucap Naruto bertanya dengan nada bercanda lalu mengelus puncak kepala Ino.

"Kau orang yang penting untukku! Jadi jangan membuatku khawatir! Dan jangan lupakan kau belum menemaniku belanja, jadi kau masih hutang menemaniku belanja." Ucap Ino masih dengan memeluk Naruto.

"Hai. Hai. Aku akan bayar hutangku lain waktu." Ucap Naruto lalu membalas memeluk Ino yang masih menangis dan mengusap punggung gadis itu untuk menenagkan gadis itu.

"Kalau sudah puas memelukku kembalilah kekamarmu, kita besok harus sekolah. Hehehe." Ucap Naruto sambil terkekeh dengan masih memeluk Ino.

" _Baka Nii-san-Otouto-san!_ "

.

 **TBC**

 **Yang mau review silahkan yang ga mau juga gapapa.**

untuk masalah pair masih belum mau di buat jelas dulu, authornya mau bangun suasana cerita ya mungkin sedikit nyerempet romancenya juga bisa ketahuan ko pairnya walau agak samar.

terima kasih sudah mau membaca.


End file.
